


Of Eclipses, Ley Lines, and Full Shift Werewolves

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Eventual Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, F/M, Fluff, Forced shift, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Happy Ending, He's Little Okay, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Pack, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pining Lydia Martin, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Protective Peter, Protective Stiles, Relationship Reveal, Scott Being an Idiot, Scott Finds Out, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werepup Derek, is that a thing?, ley lines, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek has been noticing his control slipping in the days leading up to the Solar Eclipse. When he goes to look over the Hale land with Peter something happens, forcing both him and Peter to shift into full wolves. Stiles finds them, discovering that Derek has been changed into a wolf pup with none of his memories, only able to recognize people by their scent. After a talk with Deaton Stiles discovers there are ley lines in Beacon Hills, specifically on the Hale property, which caused Derek and Peter to shift. Unfortunately for them there's nothing they can do to reverse it except sit and wait. Which is easier said than done when none of the pack can understand why Derek only wants to be around Stiles.





	1. Three Days Before the Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Of Eclipses, Ley Lines, and Full Shift Werewolves (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589636) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> For [this](http://tabbytabbytabby.com/post/164812136243/just-wanted-to-tell-you-that-i-absolutely-love-the) prompt on tumblr: "I had a prompt for you. I have this idea that BH has ley lines. From time to time, they act up and make born wolves like Peter and Derek shift. One such occurance happens and Derek calls Stiles for help. He drags his Dad with him, they get there and find a pile of clothes and find Derek as this tiny black ball of fur. He gets turned into a cub. Peter gets turned into a wolf too. They're stuck”
> 
> I sort of took this and ran with it so hopefully you enjoy it. I know I've had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend and Beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this through for me. You're the best!

Derek is in the middle of making himself a sandwich when it happens. He feels his fangs and claws come out and know his eyes must be bleeding red. The plate that he’s holding in his hand smashes in his grip, sending shards of glass all over the kitchen. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself and get himself under control. Up until a week ago, it had been years since he felt his control shift like this, but for the past week he’s felt himself shifting at the most random times. Like right now. Normally making a sandwich wouldn’t elicit such a strong response.

“You okay, Der?” Stiles asks Derek, shooting him a worried look from his spot on the couch.

Derek walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to him, putting his head in his hands as he tries to get himself under control. Being around Stiles usually helps and he feels his claws and fangs retract as his breathing slows. “I don’t know. I’ve been feeling off these past few days. I think it could have something to do with the eclipse that’s coming up.”

Stiles runs his hand down Derek’s back, feeling the muscles there start to relax as Derek shifts until he’s lying with his head on Stiles’ lap. Stiles has to fight a smile. Discovering that Derek likes to cuddle had been a pleasant surprise when they first started dating. “It could be. I could look into it if you want. Are any of the other wolves feeling it?”

Derek shakes his head. “Not like this. I think the only one that might be is Peter, though he’ll never admit it. He flashed his eyes at an old lady walking down the street last night. I had to tell her it was the lighting.”

Stiles smirks, running a hand through Derek’s hair. “Are you sure that wasn’t just Peter being Peter?”

“No. He looked just as shocked as I was by what happened.” Derek says, pushing up into Stiles hand. “Plus, I know Peter isn’t necessarily concerned with everyone’s safety but he isn’t reckless. He wouldn’t risk revealing himself to humans like that.”

“True.” Stiles says, absentmindedly playing with the hair on Derek’s neck. He startles a bit when he feels claws on his legs, but he doesn't move, doing his best to keep his heart rate and breathing steady. The next thing he knows Derek is shooting off the couch and scurrying back into the nearest wall as he looks at Stiles with wide, fearful eyes. “Derek. Calm down. It’s okay.”

Derek shakes his head, holding a hand up when Stiles tries to come closer. “Don’t! I can’t… I could hurt you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, kneeling in front of Derek. “Don’t be ridiculous. You might be shifting randomly but I know you would never hurt me, Der.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know…”

“I _do._ I know _you._ ” Stiles tells him, his voice firm, leaving no room for arguments. “Whatever is happening isn’t your fault and we’ll figure it out. I’ll talk to Deaton and see if he knows anything, okay?” When Derek nods, Stiles sighs and stands up, reaching a hand out to help Derek to his feet. He rolls his eyes when Derek hesitates, grabbing Derek’s hand himself and pulling until Derek stands. “You going to be okay while I’m gone?”

Derek nods, giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze before letting go. “I’m supposed to go meet Peter on our old land so we can look it over and get the plans started to build the new house.”

Stiles grins. “That’s right! I almost forgot. I wanted to come with you though. I still can…”

Derek shakes his head. “No. You should talk to Deaton. I’ll be fine with Peter.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks, not looking convinced. “If you and Peter are both affected by what’s happening…”

“It’ll be fine Stiles. We’ll be out in the preserve away from everyone. And if anything happens I’ll call you, alright? I promise.”

“You better.” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss him.

Derek smiles, kissing Stiles back but pulling away quicker than either of them would have liked. As much as he’d loved to stand around and kiss Stiles he doesn’t want to risk hurting him, not with his control slipping the way it is. “You should get going.”

Stiles nods, giving Derek one more quick kiss before making his way out the door.

 

Derek gets to the area where the old house used to stand before Peter. He immediately feels something is off. The air around him feels strange and the smell… he wrinkles his nose. If magic had a smell he's sure this would be it. He's just pulled out his phone to call Stiles when Peter pulls up. Peter gets out of his car and stills, eyes surveying the area.

“You feel it too, don't you?” Derek asks, stepping closer to Peter.

Peter nods, a frown on his face. “I don't like it. Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here.”

Derek agrees. The sooner they get away from here the better. He looks down at the phone in his hand and calls Stiles. He doesn't know what's going on here but he needs Stiles to know.

“Miss me already, Der?” Stiles asks as soon as he answers the phone, a smile clear in his voice.

Normally Derek would have a quip back, but right now he's trying to focus. The closer him and Peter get to where the house used to stand, the more _wrong_ he feels. Whatever is happening out here is affecting his shift and it's getting harder and harder to remain in control. One look at Peter tells him he's having the same issue. “Stiles. There's something going on out here. Are you with Deaton?” Derek asks, the words slurring around his fangs.

“Not yet. I stopped to meet my Dad at the station. Why? Derek, what's going on? Are you shifting again?”

Derek can feel something starting to change in him, his mind starting to lose focus. Stiles’ voice is the only thing keeping him tethered but he doesn't know how much longer that will last. Derek looks to Peter to see him on all fours, growling, his eyes blue. “Shit. Stiles I don't know what's happening but I need you to get here. And call Deaton. None of the rest of the pack. If this is affecting wolves I don’t want them here.”

“If what is affecting wolves?” Stiles asks, voice sounding panicked. “Derek?”

“I’m not sure.” Derek grits out. “But it’s really hard for me to stay in control right now. And Peter he’s already… shit. Stiles, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Derek?! Derek! What’s going on? Derek!” Stiles looks down at his phone with wide eyes to see the call ended. He tries Derek again and then a second time but there’s no answer.

“Everything alright son?” The Sheriff asks, looking at his son with concern clear in his face. “Something wrong with Derek?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. He said he was having trouble staying in control. I thought it was because of the eclipse but it might be something more than that. Derek sounded panicked. I’ve never heard him sound so afraid. I need to get out there.”

Stiles goes to leave but the Sheriff’s hand on his arm stops him. “Now hold on just a minute here. If there’s something going on out there you’re sure as hell not going alone. You don’t know what it could do to you.”

“It won’t do anything to me.” Stiles says, trying to pull his arm out of his Dad’s grip. “It's affecting wolves not humans. And even then I think it’s only born wolves. I’m still not going to put any of the rest of the pack at risk though so I need to go.”

“And what makes you think it’s your job to do it?”

“Because my boyfriend is out there scared with who knows what happening to him!” Stiles sighs when the Sheriff’s eyes widen, running his free hand down his face. “Surprise?”

“Not really.” The Sheriff says, letting go of Stiles’ arm. “I kinda figured you two were dating, or at least about to be. You two spend an awful lot of time together. Not to mention all the cuddling on the couch. Derek being a wolf or not, I don’t see him like that with anyone else. You either. I was just waiting for you to tell me.”

“Yeah well. You know now. Can we go please? I need to get to him.” Stiles says, feeling an overwhelming sense of desperation and worry.

“Yeah okay. We can go. But I’m driving. I know you’re worried and most likely going to try to speed.”

“Dad, come on. It’s an emergency!”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes. “I know that, son. Which is why _I’m_ driving. _You_ can’t speed in your jeep. But I’m the Sheriff. I can get away with it.”

Stiles grins at his Dad and follows him out of the station and into his cruiser. “Living on the edge.”

The Sheriff snorts. “I feel like compared to the other things we deal with a little speeding to get to my son's boyfriend who might be in danger isn’t that much of a risk. Speaking of, when do you plan to tell the others you and Derek are dating?”

“We were working up to it.” Stiles tells him, his eyes on the trees that fly by as they speed down the road. He knows his Dad is trying to distract him but he allows it. “It’s not as if we didn’t want them to know. We just wanted some time to ourselves. To get used to being a couple, before everyone else decided to stick their noses in it. And don’t say they wouldn’t because we both know they would. You know they’ll have an opinion about it and neither one of us wanted to deal with that right away.”

The Sheriff reaches over and pats Stiles’ knee. “I know son. But you’re going to have to tell them eventually.”

“I know.”

A few minutes later they pulls up to the land the Hale house once stood. Both Derek and Peter’s cars are there but there’s no sign of Derek or Peter. Stiles feels his heart drop. It gets worse when he steps out of the car and feels the energy around him. “Magic.” He breathes. “There’s magic. And a lot of it. It’s close. Maybe you should stay here.”

“Like hell I am.” The Sheriff tells him. “If you’re going so am I.”

Stiles sighs but nods his head as he starts around the cars, heading towards where he knew Derek was planning to build the new house. He doesn’t see or hear anything at first but then he hears it, there’s rustling nearby and whining. Stiles looks around then he spots clothes on the ground. Brow furrowed, Stiles nervously walks up to the clothes, afraid of what he’s about to find. Sure enough, the clothes are the same ones Derek was wearing the last time Stiles saw him. More than that they’re moving and the whining seems to be coming from underneath him.

Stiles goes to kneel down next to him but the Sheriff’s hand on his arm stops him once again. “Are you sure that’s a good idea son? You don’t know what that could be.”

“Unfortunately I think I have a pretty good idea of what, or rather who, it could be.” Stiles mutters, shaking free of his Dad’s grip and kneeling next to the clothes. He moves them and feels his breath leave him at the site he finds. Underneath the clothes is a plain black wolf, and not a full grown one either. The wolf is tiny and looking up at him with blood red eyes. “Shit. Derek?” The wolf tilts its head at his voice, eyes glued to Stiles, obviously wary.

“Derek?” The Sheriff asks, voice full of disbelief. “Are you telling me you think that wolf is Derek Hale?”

“Not think. I’m certain it is. Derek was here. He said he felt off and was having trouble controlling his shift. This wolf is under his clothes. It has red eyes. I’m 99% certain this is Derek.”

“Why does shit like this always happen to you?” Stiles mutters as he carefully moves closer to the wolf, sticking his hand out to allow it to sniff his hand. He might be sure it’s Derek but something tells him he doesn’t exactly remember who Stiles is. If he did Stiles would probably have a handful of wolf already. The wolf sniffs Stiles’ hand hesitantly, releasing another long whine before he starts licking Stiles’ hand. Stiles lets out a startled laugh and the wolf, Derek, looks up at him with wide eyes before padding closer to Stiles. “Hey Der.”

Stiles watches as Derek tries to climb up on his lap and fails because he’s so small. He laughs and picks him up, tucking him close to his chest. When Stiles looks down his eyes are no longer bleeding red but are his usual green. “I knew it was you.”

“Stiles?” His Dad asks, sounding nervous. “Didn’t you say Peter was here too?”

Stiles’ head snaps up, as he looks back at his Dad with wide eyes. “Yeah he was. Shit. He must have changed too. Where…?”

Stiles stills when he sees his Dad’s eyes widen as he points to something over Stiles’ head. “Pretty sure that’s him right there son. And that’s no wolf cub.”

Stiles slowly turns his head and looks in the direction his Dad was pointing. Sure enough, there’s a giant wolf sitting a few feet away, watching them. The wolf is grey on the top, with tan mixed in, it’s bottom half tan with flecks of white. Stiles has to admit he's beautiful, maybe not as much as Derek but his colors are striking. “Peter?”

Stiles swears if wolves could roll their eyes this one would. The wolf releases a huff, lets its eyes flash blue briefly, before it pads closer. Stiles stays completely still, except to shoot a look at his Dad letting the other man know he should do the same. Something tells Stiles wolf Peter is slightly more with it than wolf Derek seems to be. Peter stops right in front of Stiles and bends his head down to sniff at Derek in Stiles’ arms. Wolf Derek moves his head to sniff Peter, releasing a happy bark and licking at Peter’s face.

Stiles barely refrains from laughing at the sight. He does grin though when wolf Peter reels back. “So, I need to know if your memories are more intact than Derek’s. But you obviously can’t tell me. Or maybe you can. Okay. I’m going to ask you some questions. I want you to give me one bark for yes and 2 for no. Got it?”

Stiles swears the wolf sighs but a moment later he gives one bark. “Awesome. Okay, so first off do you know who I am?”

One bark. Good. That gives him something work with. “Umm.. now what?” Stiles looks to his Dad who shrugs. He looks back to Peter to see the wolf watching him. “Do you think being here forced the shift?”

One bark. “Do you think it could also have something to do with the eclipse?”

One bark. Stiles nods. “Me too. Okay. I don’t know what else we can figure out right now. And the energy of this place is really putting me on edge.” Stiles looks down at the wolf in his arms and then at his Dad. “Do you think you can take Derek?”

His Dad looks hesitant at the idea. “If he wants me to, Stiles. It doesn’t seem like he remembers much.”

“Not by appearance, no. But I think he does by scent. Stick out your hand.” The Sheriff hesitantly sticks his hand out, allowing Derek to sniff at it. When Derek licks his Dad’s hand before nudging his head against it Stiles smiles. “See I told you. Now here, take him so I can stand up.”

Stiles gently hands Derek to his Dad before standing up. He bends down and picks up Derek and Peter’s clothes, pocketing Peter’s keys, and turns back to his Dad. He sees wolf Derek squirming in his Dad's arms, clearly trying to escape. He stills when Stiles walks closer, watching him with tiny curious eyes. “I think we're going to have to take them home with us, at least for now.” Stiles says, reaching out to take Derek from his Dad. Derek immediately snuggles against him, placing his face in Stiles’ neck. “Still have a neck thing I see.”

Stiles hears coughing and turns to see his Dad rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes. “That's not something I needed to know.”

“What? Oh come on! That's not… he's a werewolf!”

Stiles hears huff from behind him and turns to see Peter watching him, his mouth hanging open and tongue sticking out. His Dad snorts. “Peter doesn’t seem to buy that excuse either son.”

“It’s not an excuse!” Stiles says, taking a deep breath when Derek releases a long whine. He runs a soothing hand down his back before turning back to his Dad. “We need to get out of here. I need to talk to Deaton and see if he knows what’s going on. You can take the cruiser and take Peter and I’ll take Derek with me in his car. We can come back for Peter’s car later if we need to.”

“Why don’t you take Peter?” His Dad asks. “I need to go back to the station and I don’t want to have to explain why I have a full grown wolf with me.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Peter why don’t you…” Stiles looks around, spotting Peter already sitting next to the car. He rolls his eyes, walking around to the passengers side so he can sit Derek down. Peter immediately settles in next to him. As soon as Stiles has the door shut he hears howling coming from inside the car. Startled, he looks in the window and sees Derek struggling to climb up the car door to get to the window where Stiles is still standing.

Cursing, Stiles quickly makes his away around the car, throwing himself into the seat. As soon as he’s seated Derek starts trying to crawl his away over to him, his tiny legs not quite able to make it. Peter huffs, picking Derek up the back of his neck and placing him on Stiles’ lap.

Stiles’ sighs, looking down at pup Derek and smiling slightly when he releases a yawn and curls up on Stiles’ lap. “It’s been a long day.”

Stiles decides to wait to call Scott until he’s safely at the house, having tiny Derek in his lap making him feel extra cautious. After he’s parked the car, he picks Derek up, careful not to wake him and makes his way around the car to let Peter out. He can only imagine what his neighbors must be thinking seeing him walking inside with a giant wolf by his side and a tiny one in his arms. If anyone asks he can always say Peter is a large dog that’s a descendent of a wolf.

Once inside, Stiles puts Derek down on the floor giving him free reign to wander around and pulls his phone out, shooting a quick text to Scott asking him to come over. Normally he’d text the rest of the pack but with Derek seeming to not remember anyone Stiles doesn’t want to risk overwhelming him, especially with a bunch of other unfamiliar wolves.

Stiles feels something on his foot and looks down to see Derek looking up at him. Grinning, Stiles sits down cross-legged on the floor, pulling wolf Derek onto his lap. Almost immediately Derek starts jumping at Stiles’ chest until he has no choice but to lay down on his back. Derek almost immediately climbs onto his chest, tucking his face into Stiles’ neck. Once the pup is settled Stiles is unable to resist taking of a picture of himself and wolf Derek. “You’re probably going to be annoyed if you remember this but you’re kinda adorable Der.”

Stiles hears a huff from across the room and glances over to see Peter watching him from a few feet away. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah. You’re beautiful too Peter.”

When there’s not any more movement from Derek Stiles glances down to see the wolf pup asleep on his chest. Stiles sighs. “I wish I would have gotten a pillow. This floor is hard.”

Stiles hears movement behind him before Peter starts nudging at his face until Stiles lifts his head. He’s surprised when Peter settles down to where his back is behind Stiles to where Stiles can rest his head against him and his front paws and head are on Stiles’ chest right next to Derek. “Okay. This is unexpected.”

Peter just huffs, settling down with his head resting against Derek. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Stiles must have dozed off at some point because the next thing he knows there’s a knock on his front door, Scott’s voice filtering into the room. “Stiles you in there?”

Stiles looks down at the still sleeping Derek and then over at the door before calling out. “Yeah buddy, in the living room. Door’s unlocked.”

A moment later Scott steps in the entryway, surveying the scene with wide eyes. “Uhh Stiles? Why are there two wolves in your living room?”

“Seriously Scott?” Stiles asks, looking up at his best friend. “Use your senses buddy.”

Scott sniffs the air and then looks down at Stiles, shock and disbelief clear on his face. “I smell Derek and Peter. Why do I…? No way.”

Stiles nods grimly. “Afraid so.”

“But how?”

Before Stiles can answer Derek wakes up and lets out a high growl, flashing his red eyes at Scott. Under different circumstances the sound would probably be adorable. But since it’s coming from Derek and being directed at Scott for no reason other than him just being in the same area, not so much. Stiles looks down at Derek, running his hand along his back trying to calm him down. “Der it’s okay. That’s Scott. Not that you remember Scott.”

“He doesn’t remember?” Scott asks, looking at the little wolf on Stiles’ best before glancing at Peter who is staring right back at him. “Does Peter?”

Peter’s eyes flash blue, causing Stiles to roll his eyes. “Yeah I’m pretty sure Peter remembers. Derek seems to recognize scents though so maybe you should let him sniff your hand. That worked with me and my Dad.”

Stiles pokes at Peter until he gets the hint and gets up, allowing Stiles to sit up. He sits Derek on the floor for a moment until he’s on his feet and then picks him back up again. Scott looks at Derek warily when Stiles starts walking closer. When he holds out his hand like Stiles instructs, Derek bares his teeth and growls louder. Scott jerks his hand away, backing up away from them.

“What the hell man?” Scott says, glaring at the little wolf in Stiles’ arms. “Are you sure that’s Derek?”

Stiles nods, looking down at the wolf who is still growling, eyes glued to Scott. “Yeah I am. I don’t know why he’s doing this.”

“We’re not going to be able to talk like this.” Scott says. “My instincts are telling me to make him submit but I don’t think…”

Stiles shakes his head. “Not a good idea. I’ll just…” He looks around the room, eyes falling on Peter before he looks back at Scott. “Go in the kitchen. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Scott gives Stiles a worried look before nodding and heading into the kitchen. Stiles bends down with Derek still in his arms and looks at Peter. “I’m going to have to leave him in here. Make sure he doesn’t get into anything, okay?”

Stiles doesn’t know what he expects. It’s not like Peter can answer him. Except he does, barking once like he did before when Stiles asked him question. Stiles nods, setting Derek down on the ground next to Peter before heading into the kitchen, shooting one last worried look over his shoulder.

\---

Peter really should have known his day was going to go to shit. If he was smart he would have immediately gotten back in his car and gotten the hell away from where the old Hale house once stood as soon as he noticed something was off. But no, he chose to follow Derek even closer to where the pull of the energy was. Derek was lucky he was on the phone with Stiles when it started happening, he had Stiles to keep him focused long enough to warn him something was going on. But Peter? His usual anchor of pack wasn’t good enough to help him keep control this time.

He hates being trapped in this form, having to rely on others for things. He has no doubt Stiles will figure out what’s happened and get them changed back, it’s the when that concerns him. What also concerns him is Derek and why he shifted into a wolf pup without his memories when Peter still had his. Peter found himself feeling oddly protective of his nephew given his current vulnerable state. He’s just glad Derek seems to remember Stiles by his scent so he had at least one human he could trust.

The problem is that Derek doesn’t seem to want to be away from Stiles for even a minute. So he knows that as soon as Stiles walks out of the room with Scott Derek is going to lose it. Sure enough, the moment Stiles disappears Derek starts howling, the sound high and grating. It gets worse when Stiles doesn't immediately appear. Peter walks until he's directly in front of Derek, putting his face level with Derek's. He tries flashing his eyes, hoping that might have some effect on the younger wolf. It does, Derek flashes his eyes right back at him and tries to move around Peter to follow Stiles. That was not the effect he was hoping for. Sighing, Peter reaches down and picks up a still howling Derek in his mouth and carries him over to the couch.

Derek might still be howling, but at least he's somewhere high enough that he can't escape. Satisfied, Peter sits down in front of Derek, trying to figure out a way to distract Derek. Before he can think of something Stiles comes running into the room, going right for Derek. He sits down on the couch, picking Derek up into his arms. Immediately Derek stops howling and starts licking at Stiles’ face and neck.

“What the hell Peter?” Stiles asks, shooting Peter an accusing glare. Which is a little unfair. _Stiles_ is the one that left.

“I think it's you man.” Scott says from his spot clear across the room. “He started in as soon as you left the room. Maybe he sees you as some sort of paternal figure.”

Peter really wishes he could roll his eyes and tell Scott what an idiot he is. Instead he barks twice, knowing at least Stiles will understand. The idiot true Alpha, not so much.

“See! Peter agrees.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “No he doesn't, that's him saying no.”

“How do you know?”

“Because early on I told him to give one bark for yes and two for no.” Stiles tells him. “That's the only line of communication we have so far.” Stiles shoots Peter a grin he really doesn't like. The point proven when Stiles opens his mouth. “Not unless we can teach you to write with your paws.”

 Peter gives a low growl with his two barks to show just how much he does _not_ like that idea.

“So that's a no to writing with your paws. Got it.” Stiles reaches out to pat Peter on the head, laughing when the wolf snaps his teeth at him.

Derek doesn't like it though, releasing a high growl and baring his teeth at Peter. Peter nips his ear lightly in retaliation, earning a startled yelp from Derek and a swat from Stiles. “Don't be mean.”

These two were so obvious, even with Derek in his wolf form. The fact that Scott could see Derek's behavior towards Stiles and think it was paternal is laughable. Derek obviously smells himself all over Stiles and knows they're connected, that Stiles is safe. He didn't need them to tell him about their relationship to figure it out. If he wasn't able to smell it on them he would have figured it out just by watching them. The looks, the lingering touches, the way they always seem to drift towards one another, the way they smell happier when the others around. It's all so obvious if you know what to look for. The others apparently didn't.

The rest of the pack had arrived only 10 minutes ago and were baffled by Derek's behavior. Derek had reacted about the same way with the others as he did with Scott, just maybe with not as much hostility. He only watched them warily, growling when anyone got too close to Stiles.

“I don’t get why Derek is so okay with you though, when he’s being wary of everyone else.” Scott says, his eyes watching the way Derek is currently playing with Stiles fingers.

“Not everyone else.” Isaac says, looking at where Peter is resting against Stiles’ leg. Peter has barely spared them a glance the whole time they’ve been there. Derek though, barely let them enter the room without growling. Which leaves Stiles on the couch with Derek on his lap and Peter in front of him while the wolves stand on the other side of the room. The only one he seems sort of okay with is Lydia, who is sitting in the chair next to the couch. “He seems fine with Peter and the Sheriff.”

“Yeah but Peter is family.” Lydia says. “I imagine even as a wolf pup he’d still be able to sense that. And the Sheriff… well if Stiles smells safe to him I imagine the Sheriff would too.”

“Him and Stiles do spend a lot of time together.” Malia points out. “More than anyone else in the pack.”

“True.”

 

Stiles has only been half listening to what the pack is saying, focusing his attention on Derek instead. He seems to have calmed down slightly, content to just lay on his back and play with Stiles’ fingers. It's something they've done before when Derek was in his human form. Derek would lay on his back with his head on Stiles’ lap, absentmindedly playing with his fingers while Stiles rubbed circles on his stomach. Those little moments with Derek are his favorite. Sure he loves when things get hot and heavy because sex with Derek is amazing. But those quiet moments are perfect in their own way because they mean that Derek is safe and happy.

Stiles is brought out of his thoughts by Scott asking him a question. Stiles glances up at him, trying to bring himself back to the present. “What was that?”

“I asked what are we supposed to feed them?” Scott asks, smirking down at Peter. “Dog food?”

4 barks from Peter.

“That's a double no from Peter.” Stiles laughs, barely refraining from running his hands though Peter’s fur. He keeps having to remind himself that this is still _Peter_ and they're not quite on petting levels. “Want Scott to catch you a deer?”

When Peter barks once Scott shoots him a worried look. “What? Really? I don't have to kill a deer do I?”

Peter gives Stiles a look that clearly means no or that he thinks Scott is an idiot. Probably both. “We can probably just feed them human food, within reason. Despite all the dog jokes I make, they're wolves not dogs.”

“Anyway,” Lydia says, trying to reign in the conversation. “Shouldn't we go talk to Deaton?”

“Probably.” Stiles says, looking worriedly down at Derek. “My Dad should be getting off soon. I'm having him meet us at the clinic.”

“Why?” Malia asks, directing her gaze from Peter to Stiles. She's seemed oddly calm and curious about her Dad being turned into a full werewolf. Then again she was stuck as a werecoyote for years so this probably doesn't faze her much.

“Derek is comfortable around my Dad.” Stiles says, runs his hands through Derek's fur distractedly. “I want him there in case we need to get Derek away from there. Hopefully he texts soon. The sooner we figure this out the better.”

“I thought you'd like wolf Derek better.” Scott says. “He at least seems to like you. I doubt Derek would normally let you do that.”

Stiles doesn't answer, feeling his heart clench. Wolf Derek is cute and cuddly but he misses human Derek already. He can't exactly tell the pack that, not without revealing his relationship with Derek. And he's not about to do that without discussing it with Derek first. Stiles sends Peter a grateful smile when the wolf nudges his head against Stiles’ leg. Peter might not officially know but something tells Stiles he figured it out a while ago.

20 minutes later they're pulling up in front of the clinic. Stiles has Derek held to his chest and wrapped up in one of his shirts, hoping that the smell will calm him. The Sheriff walks over to meet them, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder. “We're going to figure this out, son.”

Derek's head pokes out at the sound of the Sheriff’s voice, causing the man to smile and pet his head. Surprisingly, Derek leans into the touch. “At least he likes you more than the pack right now.”

“I think you know why.” The Sheriff whispers with a smirk.

“ _Dad!_ ” Stiles whisper yells, eyes darting around, but the pack have all disappeared inside.

“Well it's true.”

Stiles shakes his head, glaring down at Peter when he barks once. “You two are the worst.” Stiles mutters, turning and walking towards the building, his Dad and Peter behind him. “I'm not sure how Derek's going to react to being in such a small room with the pack so if he reacts badly I'm going to need you to take him home.”

The Sheriff nods, following Stiles inside where the pack are waiting. “Of course son.”

Of course Derek doesn't take it well. The minute Deaton steps close and starts trying to examine him Derek starts growling, his eyes glowing red. Deaton sighs, giving Stiles a look. “Can you hold him still please? I need to take some blood.”

Stiles frowns, looking from Derek to the needle in Deaton’s hand. “Is that really necessary.”

“I'm afraid so.” Deaton only looks a little bit regretful. “I need to examine his blood. I'll try to be quick.”

Stiles nods, picking Derek up off the examination table and holding Derek close. Derek immediately tucks his face into Stiles’ chest. Stiles almost releases a yelp of his own when Derek barks as the needle goes in, trying to climb his way over Stiles and away from Deaton.

After that it's impossible to get Derek to calm down. He refuses to let Deaton anywhere near him, coming close to almost biting the man. Stiles can't blame him. He'd probably do the same thing if he was in Derek's position.

Peter is a lot more calm, sitting patiently while Deaton examines him. When Deaton is done he looks over at Stiles and Derek. “I believe I have what I need.”

“So Derek can go?” Stiles asks, running a soothing hand down Derek's back.

“Yes both him and Peter can go. The rest I can do without them.”

Stiles nods, turning to his Dad who has already walked forward, ready to take Derek. Stiles looks down at Derek, leaning close and speaking quietly to him. “I'm not sure how much you're going to understand but my Dad is going to take you and Peter home. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

Stiles can't stop himself from leaning down and placing a kiss on Derek's head, ignoring the looks he's probably getting from the rest of the pack. Stiles heart clenches when he hears the way Derek starts howling as soon as Stiles is out of site. He just hopes his Dad or Peter are able to calm him down. Otherwise it's going to be a long wait.

Stiles has no idea how long Deaton disappears for. It was probably only minutes but to Stiles it felt like hours. Stiles spent the whole time walking the length of the room, ignoring Scott's pleas for him to sit down.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Stiles asks, still pacing the length of the room, only shooting a glances at Deaton when he enters the room. He hates being away from Derek right now but he needs to know what's going on with him, and since Derek's not really able to be around the pack right now he has no choice but to be here without him.

“I think so, yes.” Deaton says, flipping through the pages of one of his books. “There are ley lines in Beacon Hills, one of which happens to lie on the Hale property. It’s rare but sometimes they can act up and make born wolves shift, usually while retaining some of their human appearance. I imagine that paired with the upcoming eclipse made the shift more intense, causing both Derek and Peter to do a full shift.”

“That’s why I could feel it too right? Because ley lines are tied to magic.”

Deaton nods. “Yes, I imagine you would be able to feel the energy and it’s pull because of your spark.”

“And it won’t affect Scott and the other wolves?” Stiles asks.

Deaton shakes his head. “No. They’re bitten not born. The Hales though, are tied to this land so that’s probably why it had the effect it did on Derek and Peter.”

Stiles sighs. “Well great. Something else to screw Derek over. Please tell me there’s a way to fix it.”

“I’m not sure.” Deaton says, sounding far too calm. “I can see what I can find, but I do believe the situation should right itself.”

“Right itself?”

“Yes. Once the ley lines eventually settle and the eclipse passes they should turn back. It might take a few days after the eclipse is over but they should return to normal after that.”

“Should?” Stiles asks. “You’re not certain?”

Deaton gives Stiles a bland smile. “Nothing is ever certain Mr. Stilinski. I’ll let you know if I find something.”

Deaton closes the book and heads back to his office, seemingly putting an end to the conversation. Stiles heads outside, wanting to get back to Derek as quick as he can but he’s stopped by Scott before he can get in his jeep.

“So what are you going to do with Derek and Peter?” Scott asks.

Stiles tilts his head, giving Scott his best ‘what the hell are you talking about look?’ “Derek and Peter are obviously staying with me.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Isaac asks. “It’s Peter. And yes he might remember who he is but that’s not exactly reassuring since Peter is kind of a psycho.”

“He’s gotten better.” Stiles tells them, surprised to find himself actually defending Peter. “And I’m not just going to throw him out. It helps Derek to have him around.”

“Yes but why is it _your_ responsibility to look after Derek?” Scott asks, looking at the others before going on. “We’re pack. We should at least help until they change back.”

Stiles laughs. “Are you kidding? He barely lets you in the same room with him without freaking out. I’m not going to let you look after him. There’s no telling what could happen.”

Isaac crosses his arms, giving Stiles an unimpressed look. “Let us? He’s our Alpha… or one of them. So what gives you the right to decide what’s best for Derek?”

“Because he’s….” Stiles stops, catching himself before he can finish that sentence, only completing it in his head. _My boyfriend._ Stiles sighs, hands clenched at his sides. Like hell he was going to let them take Derek. “Because he trusts me. And I know him better than anyone. Don’t even try to argue with me on that. I _know_ him. I know what he would want. He’s made it clear what he wants already in his own way. He’s staying with me so drop it.”

Stiles goes to get in his jeep but Scott’s words make him pause. “You should at least try to lock them up or chain them up on the day of the eclipse.”

Stiles whirls around, giving Scott his filthiest glare. “I am _not_ locking Derek up. He’s going to be fine during the eclipse as long as he doesn’t have anyone antagonizing him.”

“It’s for your own safety Stiles.” Lydia says, her voice calm. “Wolf pup or not, he is still an alpha. If he loses control and bites you… if you know Derek so well you would know how guilty that would make him feel.”

Stiles knows that she means well, that she is trying to think about what’s best for him in her own way but he still feels like he’s been slapped. Part of him knows she’s right, that if something were to happen to Stiles while Derek was like this he would carry that guilt forever. It wouldn’t be his fault, but Derek is the king of blaming himself for things he shouldn’t.

“I’ll see how he behaves as it gets closer to the eclipse. If he starts acting out I’ll do something about it. But I am _not_ chaining him up.”

“Fine.” Scott says, apparently deciding it’s best to let the Derek argument be for now. “But what about Peter?”

“Peter still remembers what his anchor is and seems to be in control.” Stiles says, not even wanting to think about the kind of struggle it would be to get Peter chained up somewhere. “But I’ll keep an eye on him too.”

Stiles heads home only feeling slightly better than he did before his talk with Deaton. Sure, he had an answer and idea of when Derek would change back but that doesn't help. Derek and Peter are still going to be stuck in their wolf form for another 6 days. And now he has to deal with the pack poking their noses around. He doesn’t know how many more of their questions he can take before he finally snaps and comes clean if only to get them off his back.

The house is quiet when Stiles pulls up. He doesn't know whether he should feel worried or relieved.  Stiles is quiet walking into the house, not wanting to startle Derek. The sight he sees when he walks into the living room makes him pause. His Dad is sleeping on the couch, which isn’t anything new. His Dad falls asleep all the time watching the game. What is surprising is that Derek is curled up on his Dad’s chest, face tucked into his neck, sleeping soundly. Stiles grins, pulling out his phone to snap a quick picture. When he turns around to go into the kitchen he jumps. Peter is sitting in the entryway to the kitchen watching Stiles.

“Stiles?” He hears his Dad ask.

Stiles sighs, he must have made some noise when he saw Peter. Stiles is relieved when he turns around and Derek is still asleep. “I see you made a friend.” Stiles says, grinning down at his Dad.

His Dad looks fondly down at Derek. “He wanted up on the couch with me. I thought he’d just curl up on the end. Surprised the hell out of me when he curled up like this.”

“He likes to cuddle.” Stiles says with a shrug. “And now I have proof that you do too.”

“I’m not sure that’s very good blackmail son.” His Dad shakes his head. “So what did you find out at Deaton’s after we left?”

Stiles sits down with his back resting against the couch, wanting to be close to Derek. “Deaton thinks it’s magic related and they are going to change back on their own. He said there are ley lines in Beacon Hills and there just happens to be one of the Hale property and it’s acting up. Since Peter and Derek are Hales and born wolves they were more affected by the ley lines power. That and the upcoming eclipse forced the shift.”

“When did he say they’d change back?”

“He _thinks_ a few days after the eclipse.”

Stiles hears a huff and then the sound of paws on the tile floor in the kitchen. He looks over to see Peter heading out the screen door. When he looks at his Dad the man just shrugs. “I thought it might be nice for them to go out every now and then. Especially Peter since he has his memories. You can’t just keep him locked up in here.”

“If you say so. He’s the one risking running around Beacon Hills as a giant wolf.”

“I imagine Peter knows the risks.” is all his Dad says.

A moment later Derek starts moving on his Dad’s chest before he blinks his eyes open slowly. His eyes immediately find Stiles and he releases a high whine as he tries to scramble over to him. Stiles stands up, bending down slightly to scoop Derek up in his arms. “Yeah I missed you too big… well little guy.”

Derek licks his face in reply.

“I wonder how much of this he’s going to remember.” His Dad muses.

“I’m not sure.” Stiles shrugs, smiling down at the wolf in his arms. “I think we’re going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning Dad.”

“Night son.”

Stiles deposits Derek on his bed when he gets upstairs and quickly changes into some sweats and a old shirt of Derek’s. He debates leaving the wolf in his room while he brushes his teeth but decides against it. He lets Derek explore the bathroom while he’s doing what he needs to do before scooping him back up and carrying him into his room.

“You know, you’re getting spoiled being carried everywhere.” Stiles tells him, putting him back down on his bed. Stiles quickly gets under the covers, smiling when Derek curls up next to him, both of them ready to get some sleep after the long day they’ve had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> Next chapter is in the works so hopefully I can get it up soon.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	2. Two Days Before the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the lovely Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this over and her always awesome suggestions <3

When Stiles wakes, he knows something is off. There’s an extra weight near his head, he’s finding it harder to breathe through his nose, and when he opens his mouth to yawn he gets a mouth full of hair. No… fur. It’s definitely fur. Blinking his eyes open all he sees is a black shape. Then his senses slowly return to him and he realizes the black furry shape is Derek. Derek who is now a tiny werewolf and went to sleep on Stiles’ pillow last night. Stiles must has rolled onto his stomach in the middle of the night, planting his face right in the wolf's fur.

Sighing, Stiles pulls back and looks around his room, balking when he catches sight of Peter on the bottom of his bed. He’s not sleeping but is watching Stiles with his mouth open and tongue lolling out. “Even as a wolf you’re creepy.” Stiles mutters.

Derek chooses that moment to yawn, stretching his whole body out across the pillow. Stiles smiles down at him, scratching his newly exposed belly. The wolf blinks up at him, wiggling under his touch. There’s movement on the bed and then Peter is there, hovering over Derek. When Derek sees Peter he barks, leaning up and licking at Peter’s face at the same time he bats at it with his tiny paws. Peter must have been expecting it this time because he doesn’t flinch back, instead nipping gently at one of Derek’s paws.

Stiles is baffled at the sight. Derek being like this he understands. He doesn’t remember… well Stiles isn’t sure _what_ he remembers but it doesn’t seem to be much. Whatever memories he has though don’t seem to weigh him down or make him as guarded as he usually is. Except when it comes to the rest of the pack, who he seems warier of than before. He’s been giving and receiving affection more easily with Stiles, even before they started dating so Derek wanting to cuddle as a wolf isn’t anything new. It’s the way he is with his Dad and Peter that’s throwing him off.

Peter has his memories though so seeing him so openly affectionate and even playful with Derek is weird. Maybe being in his wolf form makes him slightly less reserved.  

“I need to use the bathroom and shower.” Stiles says to Peter, who glances at him in acknowledgement while Derek continues to bat at his face. “Do you want to take Derek outside for a bit? Try and keep him distracted?”

Peter nods his head as best he can as a wolf and goes to pick Derek up.

“Make sure he stays in the yard!” Stiles calls after him.

Stiles listens, giving a sigh of relief when he doesn’t immediately hear Derek start howling. He hurries into the bathroom to shower, not sure how long the reprieve will last.

\--

Peter's relieved when the distraction seems to work. Derek happily runs around the yard chasing anything that moves. A butterfly gets too close and Derek barks at it, trying to knock it out of the air with his paws. Then Derek catches sight of a bunny in the bushes. He ducks down with his head on the ground, growling as he advances on it. The bunny of course notices and takes off into the trees. When Derek tries to follow Peter stops him with a paw on his back. Derek turns his growl on Peter who just huffs, flashing his eyes at the little wolf.

When Peter moves his paw Derek turns around and starts jumping at him, growling all the while. It takes a moment for Peter to realize Derek is trying to _play_ with him. At first he just sits there, unsure what to do. Then he decides there's no harm in indulging Derek. If he's going to be stuck in his wolf form for a while he might as well try and enjoy it as best he can. He gives a bark, jumping at Derek before running off. Derek barks happily before he starts chasing Peter around the yard.

Peter doesn't know how long they spend just chasing each other around the yard. Every so often Peter will slow and Derek will jump at him, growling playfully before taking off, letting Peter give chase. Then Derek suddenly stops, scenting the air, his eyes drifting towards the house. It's then that Peter hears the laughter coming from the house. He turns his head to see Stiles and the Sheriff standing just outside the door watching them, Stiles with his phone in his hand. Of course he was filming them.

Stiles’ smile grows when Derek starts running towards him. He bends down, getting knocked onto his ass when Derek barrels into him. “I knew you knew how to use those tiny legs of yours.”

Peter watches as Derek licks Stiles’ face before stumbling off him. He pounces at Stiles’ leg then jumps away, repeating the process when Stiles doesn't move. Realization seems to hit Peter at the same time it does Stiles, who sits up with a grin. “You want me to play.”

Stiles gets to his feet, hands his phone to his Dad, before taking off after Derek. Derek barks happily, allowing Stiles to chase him around the yard. Until Stiles stops, taking off in the other direction, Derek immediately chasing after him as fast as his little legs will take him.

Peter makes his way towards the Sheriff, who is filming the whole thing. Eventually Stiles falls down onto his back, panting heavily, but grin still in place. He laughs when Derek tries to climb on top of him, picking the wolf up and placing him on his chest.

“Even with one as a wolf pup those two love each other.” The Sheriff mutters, fondness clear in his voice. “Not that you heard that from me.” The Sheriff adds on quickly, realizing what he just let slip. He glances down at Peter to see the wolf already staring up at him. “You already knew though, didn’t you?”

Peter gives one bark, causing the Sheriff to laugh. “Of course you did. I’m surprised none of the others have figured it out by now. Especially with how close Stiles has been keeping Derek.”

If Peter could talk he would remind the Sheriff how oblivious the pack can be, especially Scott, so the chances of any of them figuring out there was something going on between Stiles and Derek were slim. If any one of them were to figure it out it would be Lydia, and only because she’s the brightest in a box of very dull bulbs.

The Sheriff must realize this because he sighs, shaking his head. “They’re oblivious, I know. Stiles is probably going to wind up slipping up and telling them before any of them have a chance to figure it out.”

Peter barks once, because that is what he life has become, communicating through barks signifying yes or no. After this was over he really needed a vacation away from Beacon Hills.

\--

It's been a few hours since they're running escapades. Now that he's sitting Stiles isn't sure he'll be wanting to get up anytime soon. Stiles glances down at Derek, who is once again chewing on his fingers. “We really need to get you a toy. Maybe Lydia can pick one up and bring it over.”

Derek barely glances up at him as he continues his chewing. It’s cute but it still makes his heart ache with how much he misses Derek. _His_ Derek. Because yes this is Derek but it’s also not. Not really. He misses talking to Derek or even just sitting in silence while Derek read one of his books and Stiles did research. He misses Derek’s voice, his laugh, the way he would hold Stiles tightly when they slept. Or at least tried to. Stiles moves a lot in his sleep, but he still somehow woke up touching Derek in one form or another.

Waking up this morning without Derek wrapped around him had been hard. The thought of spending another 5 days without Derek is harder and fills him with an uncontrollable longing. He’s just going to have to distract himself and hope that Deaton was right and that Derek and Peter will change back themselves after the eclipse passes. If not, well Stiles would just have to figure that out. Maybe Lydia could bring some books on magic over too, specifically ley lines. Getting a better understanding of the situation would make him feel more in control of it.

Stiles picks up his phone, doing his best to send a text to Lydia one handed. He knows there were a few typos but she'll understand it. Stiles sighs, pulling off his socks and throwing them across the room. Derek sits up straight, eyeing the area where Stiles’ socks landed. Stiles glances down at him, eyebrow raised. “Really? You want to play with my socks?”

Derek whines, attempting to get out of Stiles’ grip and off the couch. Shrugging, Stiles puts Derek on the floor, watching in amusement as the wolf charges at the socks. Stiles watches the scene before he gets an idea. He picks Derek up, bringing him into the kitchen before grabbing his discarded socks and hiding them.

Stiles has barely hid the second one before Derek comes running back in. He goes to the spot where the socks were, sniffing around as he looks around the room. Stiles watches in fascination as Derek walks around the room, nose to the ground as he hunts for his prey. Stiles knows the moment Derek finds one because he stills, releasing a high growl before pouncing. The sock flies through the air, landing a few feet away from Stiles. Then Derek is pouncing on the sock again, growling and pulling on the sock with his teeth.

After a while Stiles takes the surely ruined sock away, laughing when Derek growls and tries to take it back. “I think you've killed this one Der.”

Derek relinquishes the sock, taking off in search of the other. Stiles lets him play while he texts Lydia, hoping he’ll run out some of his energy and take a nap. It’s a few minutes later when Stiles looks up from his phone and notcies how quiet it’s gotten. Stiles starts to panic, thinking that maybe Derek slipped by him and got outside. He starts looking around the room, calling out Derek’s name hoping the wolf just hid somewhere. He sighs a breath of relief when he looks in the corner behind one of the end tables, seeing a sleeping Derek curled up, sock still half in his mouth. Stiles laughs quietly, squeezing his way between a chair and the table, gently picking Derek up into his arms and settling him down on the couch.

Stiles sits there watching Derek sleep for a few minutes before realization hits him. With all that’s been happening he forgot to call Cora and tell her what happened to her brother and uncle. Sighing, Stiles picks up his phone preparing to have a highly uncomfortable and expensive phone call.

“Stiles?” Cora asks, voice already sounding worried on the other end of the phone. “Is something wrong?”

“Why would you just assume something’s wrong?” Stiles asks. “Maybe I just wanted to call and chat.”

“I know how much a phone call to South America costs Stiles. I highly doubt this is a social call. What’s going on? Did something happen to Derek?”

Stiles winces, looking down at the wolf pup on his lap. “Uhh yeah. So Derek kind of got changed into a wolf pup. And Peter is an actual full wolf now. But Peter at least seems to remember things.”

Cora’s silent for a moment, so long that Stiles has to pull the phone back to check they’re still connected. “I’m assuming there’s a way to change them back right?”

“Yeah. Well no. But Deaton says they should change back a few days after the eclipse since the change seems to be tied to the eclipse and the ley lines on your land.”

“Should I come back?” Cora asks.

“No!” Stiles quickly responds. The last thing he needs is another wolf to take care of. “Don’t. You’re a Hale so if you come back there’s a chance you’ll shift too.”

“I don’t think it would be so bad. It could be fun.”

“ _Cora.”_

“I’m kidding, Stiles.” Cora laughs. “I don’t want to be stuck as a wolf. I’m going to need to see pictures of Derek and Peter though. Please tell me you have some.”

Stiles gives a surprised laugh. “Yeah I have pictures, and videos.”

“Even better.”

“You seem oddly calm about this.” Stiles says, wondering why she doesn’t seem all that phased about her family being forced to shift into their wolf forms.

“I know whatever is happening you’ll handle it.” Cora tells him. “Derek trusts you, so I trust you. Plus, I know how badly you must be pining after Derek so you must want him back in his human form.”

“I am not pining. What are you talking about?”

“Oh please.” Cora says, and Stiles can almost picture the smug look on her face. “Peter has been filling me in about how you two dance around each other. When I talked to him a few days ago he seemed to think you two had finally gotten your acts together and started dating. Was he right?”

Stiles stays silent for a moment, debating his options. He knows him and Derek had decided to keep their relationship private, but that never included outright lying if someone asked. “Yeah he was. We’ve been together a little over a month.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Cora says pleasantly before her voice takes on a threatening tone. “But just so you know, if you hurt him I’ll come for you.”

“Pleasant as always, Cora.” Stiles mutters. “I won’t hurt him. He’s been through so much and I just want him to be happy.”

“I know.” Cora says, voice soft. “And you make him happy. I can tell just from the way he talks about you. You both have a good thing going Stiles. Hold onto it.”

“I will.”

“Good. Look after him. And don’t forget to email those pictures and videos!”

Stiles agrees, vowing only to send her the non-embarrassing ones. He knows Cora well enough to know she’d hold them over Derek and Peter’s heads for ages and isn’t about to risk it. They hang up shortly after that, Stiles feeling a little bit better now that Cora knows.

Lydia shows up an hour later, arms full of books. She gestures with her head towards her car. “I have some bags in the backseat if you want to get them.”

Stiles nods, quickly running outside to grab the bags out of her car. He walks back into the house to find Lydia in the kitchen, grabbing some pots and pans out of the cabinets. “What’s going on?”

“I’m assuming you haven’t ate much today.” Lydia says, giving Stiles a knowing look. “So I brought over some chicken. I figured both you and the wolves could eat it.”

Stiles laughs when he hears a bark from the living room. “Peter doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. Thanks Lyds.”

“Of course.” Lydia gives Stiles a small smile. “You’re always looking after everyone else so someone needs to look after you. Especially since Derek isn’t capable of doing it.”

“What? Derek doesn’t look after me.”

One look from Lydia shows she doesn’t buy it. “Oh please. The others might not have noticed but I have. And even if I wouldn’t have suspected anything before, it would have become even more obvious now with the way you’re being so protective over Derek. And the fact that he seems to trust you more than anyone else. Though that’s always been the case with you two.”

Stiles gapes, only closing his mouth when Lydia gives him a pointed look. He knows he could deny it and wait until Derek is back to normal before telling the pack. Telling Cora was one thing, she’s Derek’s family and truthfully she scares him. He doesn’t want to think about what she would have done if Stiles had lied to her and she found out about it. Then again, Lydia can be equally as terrifying. So Stiles just sighs, shoulders deflating. “Does anyone else know?”

Lydia hugs him, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before pulling back. “No. And I won’t be the one to tell them. That’s up to you and Derek.”

“It’s not that we wanted to hide it. We just wanted time.”

“You don’t have to explain your reasons to me Stiles.” Lydia tells him, already back to moving around the kitchen. “I know how nosy everyone can be. Now, hand me the chicken would you?”

Stiles hands Lydia the chicken, nodding his head in silent thanks, before peeking his head around the corner to check on Derek. Luckily Derek seems to still be sleeping on the couch, curled up next to Peter who has his eyes on the television. Peter watching TV isn’t weird, what’s weird is that Stiles doesn’t remember turning it on. Stiles just shrugs, turning his attention back to Lydia. “Need help with anything?”

Lydia shakes her head. “I should be fine. I did bring over some books on ley lines that you asked for.” She points to the pile on the table. “I’m not sure how helpful they’ll be though.”

Stiles gives her a grateful smile, sitting down at the table and picking up one of the books. “Anything is better than nothing at this point.”

Stiles flips through the pages while Lydia cooks, making note of book titles and page numbers if he finds something interesting or that he wants to come back too. Most of what he reads is interesting and he does feel like he knows a lot more about ley lines than he did before but he thinks maybe Lydia was right. As interesting as it all is, he doesn’t feel like anything  he read can really help him. Stiles closes the book, setting it aside with a groan of frustration.

“Nothing?” Lydia asks, bring 2 plates of food over to the table.

Stiles shakes his head. “It’s not that the information was bad, it’s just nothing that can help. Or it basically said what Deaton already told us, that they’ll change back on their own.”

Lydia pats his shoulder, taking the seat next to him. “I’m sorry Stiles. I know how badly you must want him back.”

“It’s not just for me.” Stiles tells her, glancing over his shoulder into the living room. “It’s for him. Sure he’s adorable and he doesn’t remember now but he most likely _will_. I can’t help but thinking being stuck like this is like taking his free will away from him again and I _hate_ it. I hate being part of it. I hate doing some of these things with him knowing they’re things he might not normally do.”

“Stiles, I’m sure you haven’t done anything with him while he’s like this that would make him uncomfortable. All the cuddling and sleeping together and everything is something you two do already right?”

“Yes but…”

“No buts.” Lydia says, cutting off his argument. “Derek trusts you, in any form. You’re doing what you have to to keep him happy and safe. He’ll understand Stiles. They both will.”

Stiles nods, looking into the living room to see Derek starting to shift on the couch. “I should get him and Peter their food.”

By the time Stiles has two plates of food in his hands Peter has made his way into the kitchen, a sleepy Derek trailing after him. Stiles smiles, setting one of the plates down in front of the stove. “That’s yours Peter. Unless you want to eat at the table.”

Peter looks from the plate of food on the floor then to the table before looking at Stiles. When he doesn’t make any move for the food, Lydia snorts. “I think he _does_ want to eat at the table.”

“Of course he does.” Stiles mutters, picking the plate back up and walking over to the table with it. Peter hops up into the chair across from Lydia, waiting patiently for Stiles to put it down in front of him. “I don’t know what my Dad’s been doing but you’re feeding yourself.”

Peter barley spares Stiles a glance before digging into his food. Rolling his eyes, Stiles turns his attention to Derek who is waiting patiently at his feet. He sits down in his seat before places the plate with Derek’s food in front of him, rubbing his head fondly when the wolf sniffs tentatively at it before taking a bite. Once Stiles is sure Derek’s going to eat it, he turn his attention back to his own food.

“You mean to tell me you haven’t actually fed them yourself?” Lydia asks, curious.

Stiles shrugs, making sure to swallow his food before speaking this time. “My Dad fed them last night when we were at the clinic and then fed them this morning before he went to work. Though I’m pretty sure someone,” Stiles shoots a glance at Peter, “didn’t eat at the table this morning.”

Peter doesn’t bother responding, not that he really could.

“I don’t see the harm.” Lydia says. “He might be in wolf form now but he remembers that he’s not actually a wolf, at least not like this. You wouldn’t want to eat on the floor either if you were stuck in animal form but remembered that you were human.”

“I guess not.”

“ _And_ if it was Derek that had retained his memories you wouldn’t make _him_ eat on the floor.”

“He’s eating on the floor now!” Stiles says, gesturing down to the tiny wolf on the floor next to his feet.

“Because he’s tiny.” Lydia reminds him, not that he really needs a reminder of that. “We both know if he was big like Peter he’d be up here and don’t even tell me he wouldn’t.”

Peter barks once. Stiles shoots him a glare. “You stay out of this and eat your food.” When Peter just tilts his head, Stiles looks down at his plate to find it empty. “Well go watch TV then!” Peter doesn’t move, just keeps staring at Stiles. “Let me guess, you want more.”

Peter barks again and Stiles gets up, grabbing Peter’s plate and going to get him more chicken grumbling the whole time. “This is all you’re getting. I’m saving some for my Dad.”

“I already put a container for him in the fridge.” Lydia tells him once he’s sat back down.

Stiles sends her a grateful smile. “You’re the best, Lyds.”

Lydia shrugs. “I know. Now eat your food before it gets cold.”

It’s another few minutes before Lydia speaks up again. “Wait, why weren’t you eating breakfast with your Dad? You always eat breakfast together when you’re both home.”

Stiles stills, fork halfway to his mouth. “I was with Derek in the living room making sure he was eating.”

“And he couldn’t eat in the kitchen?”

“I didn’t want him to get distracted.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t want him to get distracted or just wanted an excuse to watch TV while you ate?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know my motives were completely unselfish.” Stiles says, but knows the smile that’s appearing on his face says otherwise.

“So if you were in the living room with Derek does that mean your Dad and Peter ate in here alone?”

“Well yeah.” Stiles says, thinking nothing of it until he glances over at Peter. “He really did let you eat at the table didn’t he?”

Peter gives one bark. Stiles glances at Lydia when she immediately starts laughing. “What?”

“It’s just… I’m picturing your Dad and Peter sitting in here having breakfast together alone.” Lydia says, wiping tears from her eyes.

Stiles starts cracking up himself once he gets the image in his head. His Dad is his uniform sitting across from fully shifted Peter sharing stilted looks over eggs. “I’m just disappointed I didn’t get a picture.”

 

“You should just stay.” Stiles tells Lydia later that night. “It’s already getting late. Then we can have breakfast in the morning.”

Stiles expects Lydia to argue but instead she just shrugs. “Why not? I’m going to need to borrow some clothes to sleep in though. And I’m not sleeping on the couch so you better be prepared to share your bed.”

“As long as you’re prepared to share it with two wolves.”

While Lydia is getting changed Stiles has a moment to think about just how much things have changed. Years ago, the thought of Lydia sleeping in the same house as him let alone the same bed would have sent him into a panic. Now it’s easy for him to crawl into one side of his bed with Lydia on the other and Derek curled up between them. Peter soon joins them, curling up at the bottom of the bed.

Stiles hears laughter from the doorway and turns his head to see his Dad standing there, phone in hand. “Seriously Dad?”

The Sheriff shrugs. “Don’t act like you wouldn't be doing the same to me. In fact, I _know_ you’ve done the same to me.”

“Yeah well…”

“Let me guess.” John says, putting his phone away. “It’s different when it’s not you?”

“Exactly.” Stiles shoots his Dad a grin. “Want to get in on this cuddle action?”

“I think I’m good sleeping in my own bed, alone.” John replies, starting to back out of the room. “You kids sleep well. I have an early start tomorrow so you’re on your own for breakfast.”

“Goodnight Sheriff.” Lydia says, giving the man a tired smile.

The Sheriff wishes them goodnight and sleeves, leaving the door cracked in case Peter wants to leave in the middle of the night. Stiles looks down at Derek to see the wolf already asleep. He smiles fondly, scratching the top of his head.

He looks up to see Lydia watching him, a small smile on her face. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”

Lydia squeezes his hand in reply, closing her eyes. “We really have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I'm in the process of finishing up chapter 3 so hopefully I can get it up soon.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	3. One Day Before the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thank you to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading through this for me. You're the best! <3

The next day goes almost like the first. Stiles wakes up with a mouthful of black fur since Derek found his way onto Stiles pillow _again_. Only this time he opens his eyes to see Lydia grinning down at him. “Let me guess,” Stiles mumbles, “you took a picture.”

Lydia grins. “I took a few, actually. You two just looked so cute sleeping like that.”

Stiles groans, burying his face in his pillow. “Time is it?”

“Almost 10.” Lydia replies. “You need to get up. Peter’s been out but I’m sure Derek needs to go out. And he’s probably hungry.”

“Can’t Peter take him? I don’t wanna get up yet.”

Stiles hears Lydia sigh, then there’s movement. He expects her to leave. What he doesn’t expect is for the weight of Derek next to his head to disappear, soon followed by his pillow being pulled out from under him.

“Have fun sleeping without your pillow.” Lydia says, smirking down at him, before carrying a sleepy looking Derek out of the room.

Stiles just lays there, debating on whether he should get up or not. Then he hears it, the sound of Derek howling from downstairs. Then Lydia’s panicked voice reaches him. “What the hell? Stiles! Why is he howling?!”

Stiles laughs, his whole body shaking from the force of it, before he takes pity on Lydia and heads downstairs. His neighbors probably think they’re torturing animals over here with as much as Derek’s been howling lately. His Dad told some story about watching a friends needy dog but he’s not sure how many people buy it. The only thing that’s stopped animal control being called on them is his Dad being the Sheriff.

When Stiles walks into the kitchen Lydia is distraught, holding a still howling Derek against her chest. She looks at Stiles with wide eyes when he enters the room. “I don’t know why he started doing this. As soon as I got into the kitchen he started and…”

Stiles takes Derek from Lydia, unsurprised when the wolf immediately stops howling and starts nuzzling into his neck. “He just doesn’t like when he can’t see me, I guess.”

Lydia sends him an unimpressed glare. “Well you could have told me that before I took off with him.”

“I wasn’t sure if he would do it.” Stiles tells her. “Peter took him outside yesterday without me around and Derek was fine.”

“Peter’s a wolf and his _family_. Of course he was going to be okay with Peter. He smells like pack.”

Stiles shrugs, opening up the fridge to see if he can find something to eat. He doesn’t really feel like cooking anything but he has Derek and Peter to worry about. He takes a box out of the freezer and looks over at Lydia. “Can wolves eat waffles?”

“Honestly.” Lydia mutters, moving Stiles out of the way so she can look through the fridge. “You take Derek outside and see if you can find Peter and  I’ll find something for us to eat.”

Stiles sends her a grateful smile. “You’re the best Lydia.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Stiles puts Derek down as soon as he gets outside, allowing the wolf to run around the yard and do his thing. He’s only been outside a few minutes when Peter strolls into the yard going right for Derek. Derek runs right to him, licking happily at his face when Peter bends down to sniff him. Stiles is just happy that Peter is being so indulgent with Derek.

Stiles spends the next few hours hanging out with Lydia. They both flip through some of the books Lydia brought over on ley lines, sharing things if they find something interesting. Stiles still hasn’t found anything that could help him in stabilizing the ley line on the Hale property and getting Derek and Peter changed back sooner. He really wishes he could go to back to the area himself and get a better feel for it but he can’t leave Derek right now and the last thing he wants to do is bring him back out there.

Stiles closes the book in his lap and looks over at Lydia and Derek, taking in how comfortable Derek seems to be around her. A lot more comfortable than he is around the wolves. “I didn’t really notice it yesterday, but Derek seems a lot calmer around you than he does everyone else, especially Scott. I mean, apart from the howling incident this morning obviously.”

Lydia looks up from her spot on the floor with Derek. “It probably has something to do with what he smells. Scott and Derek don’t really see each other that much outside of pack meetings so I imagine to Derek he probably smells like an unfamiliar wolf. An unfamiliar wolf that also smells like _you,_ which given how attached Derek is to isn’t something he likes. Besides the two of you spending the most time together, for obvious reasons, I think I’m the only other member of the pack that’s around Derek a lot outside of pack activities. He must be able to smell that, or smell the three of our scents mixed together.”

Stiles nods. “That and you’re not an unknown wolf.”

“That too.”

“You know, I talked to Cora yesterday.” Stiles says, abruptly changing the subject.

“Oh really?” Lydia asks, feigning nonchalance. “What about?”

“Really Lydia? About Derek and Peter, obviously. She deserved to know what was going on with her brother and uncle.”

“Is she going to come back?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I told her not to. At least for now. She’s a Hale. I didn’t want to risk her being affected and winding up in the same predicament as Derek and Peter.”

“I bet she’d be gorgeous as a wolf.” Lydia mutters, mostly to herself.

Stiles snorts. “Well yeah. She’s a Hale, of course she would. She’s probably going to come visit once everything settles down here, or at least settles enough that she won’t be forced to shift.”

“Good. That’s good. It would be nice to see Cora again.”

Stiles smirks. “Uh huh. I bet it would be.”

Lydia throws a pillow at his face, which Stiles catches with a wide smile on his face. “Shut up.”

Stiles laughs, putting the pillow aside. “About what? I just agreed that it would be great for you to see Cora again.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

Stiles ignores the warning tone in her voice. “Maybe you should ask her out while she’s visiting.”

Lydia sighs, absentmindedly petting Derek’s stomach. “And why would I do that? She’s most likely going to want to go back to South America.”

“Maybe not if she had a reason to stay.”

“She did. She has her brother and uncle here and that wasn’t enough. It would be stupid enough for me to assume that _I_ would be a good enough reason for her to stick around. Plus, I’m going to be going back to school at the end of the summer anyway.”

“Lyds. You’re amazing. It can’t hurt to at least try and see what happens.” Stiles tells her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “You two could go off somewhere away from Beacon Hills and take over the world. Actually, maybe it’s be better if you two aren’t together. You’re both terrifying enough alone.”

Lydia shakes her head, a small smile on her face. “Maybe I’ll have to do it now.”

“As long as you use your brilliance for a force of good.”

“Obviously. We haven’t fought off evil these past few years just to go bad ourselves.”

“So does that mean you’re going to ask her out?” Stiles asks, a shit eating grin on his face.

“If it will get you to shut up about it.” Lydia rolls her eyes fondly. “Why do you care so much that I ask Cora out?”

“Because I want you to be happy. And yes, I know you can do that without being in a relationship. But you obviously like her so…”

Lydia smiles down at Derek when the wolf runs towards the pillow at Stiles’ side, attempting to get under it. “And you think because it worked out for you and Derek that everyone should go for their dream person?”

Stiles shakes his head, moving the pillow out of Derek’s grip. “Not the pillows Der. You have your toys.” He gives Derek once of the chew toys Lydia bought for him before turning back to her. “DId you just admit that Cora is your dream girl?”

Lydia falls back onto the floor with a groan. “Maybe. I asked you a question. Quit changing the subject.”

“You’re the one that’s changing the subject.” Stiles laughs, laying down beside her. “But fine, yes I do think that people should go for for they want. Life is too short to allow ourselves the things that make us happy just because we’re scared.”

“I wasn’t aware you believed in happy endings.”

Stiles looks down at where Derek has settled against him, happily chewing on his toy. “Maybe something changed my mind.”

*

Stiles stills when he hears a knock on the front door. He’s not expecting anyone. Lydia left a few hours ago and by now the wolves know to call before coming over. He hesitantly gets up to answer the door, sending a glance at Derek who’s currently curled up against Peter on the couch. As soon as Stiles has the door open Erica comes sauntering inside, Boyd on her heels. Stiles rushes ahead, wanting to put distance between her and Derek in case Derek reacts badly. “What are you doing here?”

Erica raises an eyebrow, pout on her face. “We just got back into town. I thought you’d be happy to see us.”

“I am. Of course I am. But it’s late.”

“It’s 7:30.” Boyd says, studying Stiles. “We went to see Derek but he wasn’t home so we came here.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, clearing his throat when his voice gets higher. “Umm… why would you come here?”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Because Derek is usually here when he’s not at his apartment. I can smell he’s here, Stiles. Where is he?”

“Umm… about that.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty for not thinking to call the betas and tell them about what happened with Derek. Then again he has been preoccupied. “Derek is kind of a wolf.”

“Seriously?” Erica asks. “Have you hit your head or something? He’s _always_ been a wolf.”

“No not like...I mean he’s actually a _wolf_. A full shifted werewolf pup. Peter too. Well Peter’s more grown. But’s he’s still fully shifted.”

Boyd crosses his arms. “Explain.”

“He said he was feeling off the past few days because of the eclipse coming up. His control was starting to slip. Then 2 days ago, when he went out to the Hale land to look it over so he could start making plans to rebuild his house something happened and he shifted. Him and Peter have been stuck ever since.”

“Is there a way to fix it?” Erica asks.

“Nothing apart from waiting.” Stiles sighs, running a hand down his face. “Deaton thinks they’ll change back a few days after the eclipse.”

Erica nods, then catches sight of Derek, releasing a high-pitched squeal, attempting to go around Stiles to get to him. “Let me go, Stiles. He’s so cute! I want to hug him!”

Stiles shakes his head, hiding Derek from her view. “Just wait. He’s been a little wary of other wolves and you both need to be careful.”

Erica pouts but Boyd, ever the voice of reason speaks. “What do we need to do?”

“Derek needs to smell you.”  Stiles tells them, going over the couch and picking Derek up. He’s been oddly silent this whole time. A lot calmer than the first time he saw Scott and the others.

Derek knocks his head against Boyd’s hand when he smells it, causing him to smile.

When Erica holds her hand out, Derek sniffs it carefully before giving it a few short licks. Erica grins proudly, taking Derek from Stiles. “You were worried for nothing. Of course he still loves us.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re his betas.” Stiles says. “Like he actually turned you.”

“He hasn’t been good with the other wolves?” Boyd asks, sending a smile towards Erica before letting his eyes focus back on Stiles.

“He growls at Scott if he gets too close. And doesn’t seem that fond of Malia. He’s a little better with Isaac. He only growled at him once.”

“Maybe it has something to do with you.” Erica says, looking up from where she was scratching Derek’s head. “Isaac is one of his betas too so he should be fine with him like he is us. Except he isn’t.”

Boyd tilts his head, looking thoughtful. “Why would that be?”

“Because he smells like Scott, obviously. And Derek obviously has a problem with Scott in this form.”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles says. “Lydia seems to think it’s because he’s an unfamiliar wolf, and that he smells like me.”

“Yes exactly, it’s because of _you_. Scott’s your best friend and his smell is on you. Derek obviously doesn’t like that. He sees Scott as a threat. He’s being territorial.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. That makes sense. Since Stiles and Derek are dating Derek is bound to smell that they’re connected in some way, even if he doesn’t quite grasp how. He somehow sees Stiles as _his._ “Oh hell. This _is_ my fault.”

Peter's snorts from the couch and Stiles shoots him a glare.

“So Peter remembers then?” Boyd asks, glancing at the other wolf.

“Seems like it. Though he can't really tell me so we've created our own way of communicating.”

“How's that?”

“I ask him a question and he barks once for yes and twice for no.” Stiles says, throwing his hands up when Erica raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “It's the best I've got. He can't exactly speak.”

“Maybe not.” Erica says, handing Derek back over to Stiles. Both of them jump when Erica claps her hands together excitedly. “Ooh maybe we could have him spell stuff out! Like put the alphabet somewhere and have him point to letters with his paw!”

Stiles is about to tell her that’s a ridiculous idea but stops before the words leave his mouth. “That’s… actually not a bad idea.”

Erica shoot him a grin. “Of course it’s not. I came up with it.”

“Where will we get the letters?” Boyd asks. “Print them out?”

Erica shakes her head. “Much simpler. They have refrigerator letters. _Or_ they have those foam letters for kids!”

“Magnetic letters would probably cost less money.” Stiles tells her. “And we could keep them and use them. Foam letters wouldn’t be as reusable.”

“Not until one of us has kids.” Erica says. “Which will happen eventually.”

Stiles just shrugs. “If you want to go and buy foam letters, by all means be my guest. I can’t exactly leave the house right now anyway.”

“Really? Why?”

“Derek doesn’t like me not being around. And I can’t exactly bring him with me.”

Erica snorts. “I’m sure Derek can last an hour or two without you Stiles.”

Stiles gets ready to argue then decides it might be best to just show her. So he hands Derek back over to Erica, making sure the wolf sees him as he leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. Part of him hopes Derek remains calm because that would mean he actually _could_ leave the house and leave Derek with Erica and Boyd. He’s about to give a sigh of relief and walk back into the living room when the howling starts. Stiles stays put, wanting to make his point.

Not even a minute later Erica comes running into the kitchen, putting a distraught Derek into his arms. “Okay. Point proven. I believe you. Derek needs to be around you.”

Stiles sighs, looking down at the wolf in his arms. He can’t help but smile and rest his head on top of Derek when the wolf starts nuzzling into his neck. He can’t fault Derek for it, not when he needs to be around Derek as much as the wolf needs to be around him. Sure, he needs his time alone to shower and things like that, but he’s still in the house during those times.

The thought of leaving Derek alone like this isn’t one he’s particularly fond of. Though he knows at some point he’s going to need to do it if he wants to get a better understanding of what’s causing their shift. It might be temporary now, but he doesn’t want to risk something like this happening in the future. Especially if Derek plans to build a house on the Hale property right in the path of one of the ley lines. His Dad works the night shift the day after the eclipse so Stiles should be able to leave Derek with him for a few hours. Until then he just needs to focus on getting Derek and Peter through the eclipse tomorrow without any issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the works so hopefully I can get that up soon. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day of the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this through for me <3

_“I have to get going.” Derek says, grabbing his keys and wallet off the counter.  “I’m supposed to meet your Dad at the station.”_

_“Yeah soon to be Deputy Hale.” Stiles says, shooting Derek a grin. “Better not be late. You want to make a good impression.”_

_“He already knows who I am, Stiles. Whatever impression he has of me is set in stone.”_

_“Well then it’s a good thing he likes you.” Stiles says. “And that you got a glowing recommendation from his son.”_

_“Think it holds a lot of weight?” Derek asks, giving Stiles a cheeky smile._

_“Oh definitely.”_

_Derek laughs, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder as he goes by. “I shouldn’t be gone that long if you want to hang around and have dinner. I can pick something up.”_

_Stiles waves him off, already pulling out a cookbook and flipping through it distractedly.  “Nah. I’ll make something. Good luck! Love you!”_

_Stiles’ hands still on the pages, his breathing coming more rapid as he realizes what he just said. Derek and him weren’t even dating and he just told the man he loves him? What the hell? Derek was surely going to hate him now. Or things would at least get awkward._

_Suddenly there’s a solid presence along his back and Stiles’ breath catches in his throat, his heart rate spiking when Derek speaks softly against his ear. “I love you too, Stiles.”_

_Stiles lets out a startled laugh, turning to face Derek. “We’re doing things backwards, aren’t we? I mean we haven’t even gone on a date or kissed or…”_

_Stiles’ words die in his throat when Derek leans down to kiss him, only pulling back far enough that their lips brush when he speaks. “Since when have we ever done things the right way?”_

_“Never.” Stiles grins, leaning in to kiss Derek again just because he can. “Now as much as I’m enjoying this you really do need to go.”_

_Stiles is startled when Derek starts places small licks on his face. “And you need to wake up.”_

 

Stiles’ eyes fly open suddenly, immediately falling on the face of Derek. Except it’s Derek as a wolf pup, and not the Derek from his dream. Stiles closes his eyes again, letting the wolf continue to lick his face as he tries to reorient himself. The dream, well memory, had hit him hard. It was as if his brain had decided he needed to relive the moment he and Derek got together, with the addition of Derek licking his face of course. Because that had _not_ happened. At least not at that time.

Stiles sighs, gently pushing Derek off of him and sitting up. The wolf whines, trying to crawl onto Stiles lap. Peter isn't around so Stiles scoops Derek up into his arms and brings him into the bathroom with him. He relieves himself then brushes his teeth before deciding it’s probably best he showers.

“It's a good thing you've already seen me naked or else this could get awkward when you change back.” Stiles says to the wolf as he's undressing for his shower. “I'm going to go behind this curtain for a few minutes but I'll still be right here. And I don't know why I'm telling you this since it's not like you can understand me right now.”

Stiles shakes his head, turning the water onto the right temperature before getting into the shower. Stiles listens for sounds of distress from Derek as he soaps his body up but doesn't hear anything except for a small whine and the sound of Derek scratching at the side of the tub.

“I'll be right out Der. I just have to wash my hair.” Stiles says, once again unsure why he's telling the wolf that.

Stiles is in the process of rinsing his hair when it happens. It gets quiet and then there’s the sound of Derek moving around by the toilet, then suddenly there's a wolf vaulting into the shower with him. Stiles screams, feet sliding across the slick floor before he falls onto his ass. Stiles gapes up into the very wet face of wolf pup Derek. Then he laughs. He throws his head back as he clutches his stomach, shaking from the force of his laughter. He laughs harder when Derek starts barking and jumping all over him.

“Everything okay in there son?” Stiles hears his Dad ask from the other side of the bathroom door. “I heard screaming and then a crash.”

Stiles grins down at Derek, wiping water from his face. “Everything's fine. Derek just really wanted a shower.”

The Sheriff chuckles. “How did he even get in there?”

“No idea. He must have been determined.”

The Sheriff is silent for a moment before he speaks again, amusement clear in his voice. “Well since he's already in there you might as well wash him. I think there's dog shampoo under the sink.”

“I'm not… why do we have dog shampoo? We don't even have a _dog._ ” Stiles asks, confused. Stiles listens a moment but his Dad doesn’t respond. “Dad? I’m serious! Why do we have dog shampoo?!”

When he doesn’t get a response he sighs, jumping out of the shower to see if his Dad was telling the truth. Sure enough, there is in fact a bottle of dog shampoo under the sink. Stiles wraps the towel around his waist and adjusts the water to where it’s just coming out of the faucet and not the shower head.

He hears a knock on the door and then his Dad peaks his head in, holding a bowel. “In case you need something to rinse the shampoo off.”

Stiles takes the bowl from his Dad. “You sure you don’t want to help?”

The Sheriff looks from Stiles to Derek, who is just sitting in the tub as water flows around him watching them, before shaking his head. “Nah. I think you can handle it.”

“Uh uh. You just don’t want to get wet.”

“I’m already dressed for work. I don’t want to risk it.” The Sheriff laughs, already backing out of the room. “Peter’s downstairs. Want to give him a bath as well?”

Stiles glares at his Dad over his shoulder. “Like hell. If he needs a bath _you_ can do it. You know, since you two are such buddies now.”

“You’re the one that lets him sleep in your bed. You think about _that._ ”

Stiles wrinkles his nose. He had been trying really hard not to think about the fact that it’s actually Peter sleeping in his bed. It’s easy to forget or pretend otherwise with Peter being in his wolf form. “It’s for Derek. He likes having Peter around.”

“Uh huh. You better get to washing him son. You don’t want to drown him.” The Sheriff says, gesturing over Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles’ eyes widen when he turns around towards the tub to see that the water has been filling up and is almost to Derek’s chin. “What the hell Derek? You could have barked or whined or something.”

The wolf just stares at him for a moment before releasing a high bark. Stiles rolls his eyes, letting some of the water drain out.  “A little too late for that. Now let’s get you clean.”

Stiles winds up having to hop back in the shower once he’s done bathing Derek since he winds up covered in dirty, soapy water thanks to Derek’s inability to stay still. At least by the end of it he can say they’re both clean, albeit temporarily.

Stiles makes them all breakfast before him and Derek curl up on the couch while Stiles reads, and Peter disappears outside to again to do whatever Peter does. It’s peaceful until Derek starts getting restless and Stiles has to find a way to occupy him. Luckily, Peter shows up and Stiles is able to let him and Derek play for a bit.

Stiles should have known something was going to go wrong the minute Scott shows up at his house. He’s letting Derek and Peter enjoy some time in the backyard before he has to bring them inside during the Eclipse when he notices both Derek and Peter go on alert, their ears straight and heads directed towards the house. A moment later Stiles hears Scott’s voice calling to him from inside the house. Stiles shoots Peter a look, who nods his head and stands closer to Derek, before walking over to meet Scott by the house.

“What are you doing here Scott?”

“I just wanted to check in.” Scott says, looking from Stiles to where Derek and Peter are standing. “With the eclipse almost here I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“Everything’s fine.” Stiles says, glancing behind him to see Derek trying to come close, teeth bared. “Or at least it was.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means they were perfectly calm until you came here.” Stiles says. “No offense buddy, but you _know_ what your presence does to Derek so it wasn’t the smartest move coming here when you know you’re both going to be less in control because of the eclipse.”

“I’m perfectly in control.” Scott says through gritted teeth, his eyes once again flicking back to Derek.

Despite Peter trying to stop him, Derek has made it up to Stiles’ legs. His eyes are focused on Scott, glowing red, while he bares his teeth growling the whole time. Stiles stills when he hears Scott growling back, his own eyes flashing red. “Scott man, maybe you should just go.”

“Like hell I am! I’m not leaving you here alone with him like this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? I told you he was fine before you got here! He’ll be fine once you leave. Derek is no danger to me!” Stiles yells, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Stiles suddenly wishes he would have kept his own temper in check because Derek just starts growling louder in response, trying to get around Stiles and to Scott.

“You better stand back Stiles.” Scott says, words slurred through his fangs.

Stiles narrows his eyes when he sees Scott’s claws are out. “You are not going to get anywhere near him Scott McCall, do you hear me?”

“I don’t want to.” Scott tells him, not taking his eyes off Derek. “It’s just hard to fight it right now.”

“Then leave! Or let me get Derek away from you.”

It happens fast, Derek comes to stand in front of Stiles and Scott lunges at him. Stiles doesn’t even think before jumping between them, throwing his hand out and sending Scott flying, but not before Scott’s claws graze his arm. Stiles shoots Scott a worried look before kneeling in front of Derek, trying to calm the wolf down. His eyes widen when Peter goes flying over his head, landing directly in front of him and Derek. He looks over to see Peter growling at Scott, blocking his path to Stiles and Derek.

“I’m sorry man. Are you hurt? Should I…?”

Scott does look guilt ridden over what happened but Stiles is having none of it right now. “Just go home Scott.”

“But…”

“Leave!”

“Stiles…”

Stiles eyes snap to Scott, his anger flaring up. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you he is _not_ going to hurt me!”

Scott glares. “I don’t get why you’re so certain of that. He’s not your responsibility Stiles.”

“I’m certain because I know he loves me. I’m certain because I love _him_. I’m certain because he’s my god damn boyfriend and I trust him. Now please just go.”

Scott stares at him, mouth hanging open before he quickly closes it. “You two… but you…”

Stiles is fed up. He’s told Scott multiple times to leave and he just won’t listen. He needs to focus on calming Derek down right now and arguing with Scott isn’t helping. “ _GO!”_

Stiles’ eyes drift back to Derek when he hears the wolf release a long whine. For a moment he’s afraid Derek has been hurt before the wolf starts licking at the cuts on Stiles’ arm. Truthfully, Stiles had forgotten all about his injuries until that moment. Now that he’s become aware again he can’t help wincing at the sting. He’s just grateful they’re not that deep. Stiles startles when notices the sting lessening and realizes Derek must somehow be taking his pain.

“Derek no.” Stiles says, picking the little wolf up into his arms.

Derek whines and tucks his face into Stiles neck, settling for licking the skin there instead. He feels a paw on his arm and looks up to see Peter watching him, his pain receding again. “Look, I appreciate it, but the pain isn’t that bad. It’s just a scratch.”

Peter looks from Stiles’ arm to Derek and Stiles understands. Peter wasn’t taking his pain for _him_ , he was doing it to calm Derek down.

It seems to work because Derek stops whining and just nuzzles into Stiles’ neck instead. Stiles looks from his arm to Derek and sighs. He needs to get the wound clean but he knows Derek isn't going to like being left alone, especially after what just happens. Stiles stands up, looking down at Peter. “I need to clean my arm so I need you to come into the bathroom with me to keep Derek occupied.”

Stiles doesn't wait for an acknowledgement from Peter, just starts inside, hearing Peter padding along behind him. Stiles sits Derek down on the floor and starts rummaging through the bathroom for his first aid kit. Once he's found it he washes his arm and dries it before applying some antibiotic ointment. The hard part comes with covering it up.

The cuts are too big for a bandaid to cover and covering them with the gauze he has seems impossible to do by himself. It's usually Derek that does it for him if he needs it. Sighing, Stiles sits down on the toilet, doing his best to wrap his arm one handed. He has to tuck the bandage between his arm and side to prevent it from coming undone while he gets tape. It takes a few tries and he has to use his teeth to rip off pieces of tape but he manages to get his arm bandaged up somewhat successfully.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asks Peter once his arm is taken care of. Peter barks once and Stiles nods. “Yeah me too. And I imagine Derek must be. Let’s see what we can find to eat.”

While they're eating, Stiles sends a text to Malia, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac warning them not to come over today. Derek might be fine around his betas but with the way the eclipse effected Scott he doesn’t want to risk another incident. It’s best that he keeps Derek safe in the house today away from the others. He’d say the same for Peter but Stiles knows if Peter wants to go out he’s going to, no matter what Stiles says.

He also knows he’s going to have to deal with what he revealed to Scott at some point but not right now. Part of him is relieved it’s finally out in the open but another part feels guilty that he did it without talking to Derek first. Scott had just made him so angry and it just came out. Whatever happens he’ll deal with it. He loves Derek and he knows Derek loves him. Nothing Scott or the others said would change that.

*

Peter leaves shortly after he’s done eating. After the incident with Scott he needs some time to run off the anger that still hasn’t gone away. He didn’t expect the incident to affect him as much as it did, but having Scott come after Derek while he’s just a small, innocent, tiny little thing pissed him off. It’s one thing to go after Derek while he’s well _Derek_ and able to defend himself but to attack him when he’s small and without his memories was idiotic, even for Scott. Especially to do it in front of Stiles. Granted, he didn’t know at the time that Stiles and Derek are dating but it should be obvious to anyone how protective they are of each other.

He knows that his relationship with Derek has been strained with everything that’s happened but he’s been trying to make up for it. Derek is still family, he’s still pack, and Peter will always be protective of him no matter how big he gets or how close they are. He’s realistic, he knows he’s done too much harm to ever hope to have a close relationship with his nephew and his niece again but the least he can do is look after them the best he can in his own way.

Peter feels the pull of the moon and he runs. He runs and he howls until his legs grow tired and he has to drag himself to the Stilinski household. When he steps into the kitchen he’s surprised to see a plate of food waiting for him at the table. The Sheriff looks up from his meal and over at Peter. “Perfect timing. We just sat down to eat so it should still be warm.”

He’ll never admit it when he’s back to normal but Peter has felt his respect and gratitude growing in these last few days. He understands them both taking in Derek but they didn’t have to take him in. They could have left him to fend for himself, but they didn’t. Sure, Stiles might have said it was because he was worried about having Peter running loose but he knows that was a lie. Peter isn’t delusional enough to think Stiles _cares_ about him, but he at least doesn’t want to see him dead anymore. That’s progress.

Later that night, Stiles leaves Derek downstairs with Peter so he can change for bed and talk to the Sheriff. Derek seems fine at first until he’s not. Peter watches Derek as the younger wolf starts whining at the bottom of the stairs. The whines soon turn to howls as he struggles to climb the stairs. Peter tells himself that watching Derek struggle to climb the stairs is for his benefit so that he can learn how to do it on his own. But a part of him still finds the sight amusing and just has to let Derek struggle for a few minutes before he finally gives in and takes pity on Derek. His ears are also suffering from having to endure listening to Derek howl, and really Stiles should have come back downstairs by now and dealt with this.

Since Derek doesn’t seem to be planning to stop anytime soon and Stiles has yet to appear Peter jumps down from the couch and walks over to Derek. Derek releases a high whine when he sees Peter and continues to struggle with the stairs. Peter releases a put-upon sigh before he picks Derek up into his mouth and carries the him upstairs to Stiles. When he finds Stiles in his room talking to the Sheriff he plops Derek down on Stiles’ bed, gives Stiles his best wolf version of an unimpressed look before he immediately leaves, not even acknowledging Stiles’ thank you. Peter doesn’t know how he and the Sheriff are supposed to handle watching Derek while Stiles is gone tomorrow when Derek can’t even survive Stiles being in a different room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope everyone enjoys reading it. The next chapter is being worked on. Hopefully I can get it up in the next few days. Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. One Day After the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my lovely friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this through for me. You're the best <3

John knows how hard it is for Stiles to leave Derek alone with him and Peter. Not because his son doesn't trust him, he just worries about his boyfriend. John assures Stiles that Derek will be fine with him and sends Stiles on his way. Derek starts howling before Stiles has even pulled out of the driveway and John sighs. He just needs to find a way to distract the little wolf.

He somehow finds himself on the floor, with Derek running around the living room chasing and tackling the toys as John throws them. It takes a few tries but eventually Derek brings them back once John runs out and there’s nothing flying through the air for him to tackle.

“You’re going to be so angry about being treated like a dog when you’re back to normal.” John says, laughing at the way Derek’s growling and shaking his toy. “But it’s certainly a good distraction until Stiles gets back.” Derek’s head snaps up at Stiles’ name and John groans. “Oh hell. Just forget I said that.”

John sits up, wincing a bit when his back pops. He might not be in bad shape but laying on the floor like he was still does a number on his body. He still has a few more hours before he has to get ready for work so he might as well relax somewhere more comfortable. At first, he leaves Derek on the floor to occupy himself. Until the little wolf notices John laying on the couch and starts pawing at it, trying to get up there with him. John smiles, picking Derek up and placing him on his chest, used to having the wolf cuddling up to him by now.

At some point, John falls asleep only to be woken up by something licking his hand and pulling on his sleeve. John’s eyes snap open and land on Peter. “What? What is it?”

Peter huffs and directs his head towards the watch on John’s arm. When he looks down and sees what time it is he curses, picks Derek up and sits him on the floor, before flying up the stairs to get ready for work. He didn’t mean to fall asleep which means he didn’t set an alarm and now he’s running late. He shoots a text to Stiles when he’s getting dressed telling him that he has to leave for the station but Derek will be fine with Peter. John barely spares a glance into the living room when he’s heading out the door, calling out a goodbye as he goes.

John gets to the car and stills, sure he’s forgetting something. He has his gun, his badge, his coat, his lunch… no. He doesn’t have his lunch. Sighing, he walks back inside to grab his lunch, leaving the passenger side door to the car open since he only plans to be inside for a minute and it’ll be easy for him to throw his lunch in when he comes back out. He grabs some leftovers from dinner last night and heads back to the car, shutting the passenger side door as he goes.

The drive to the station is quiet and uneventful, nothing major coming in over the radio. When he gets to the station he reaches over to grab his lunch out of the passengers seat, pats Derek on the head and gets out of the car. He’s halfway towards the door when he freezes before running back towards the car. For a moment he thought he was just imagining seeing Derek but he isn’t that lucky. There in the floorboard sits Derek, staring up at him with wide eyes. John groans, running a hand down his face trying to decide what to do. He’s already late as it is so it would be inconvenient to have to drive Derek all the way back home. Sure, he’s the Sheriff and could get away with it but he wants to set a good example.

So he just wraps Derek up in his coat and carries him inside the station, making sure no one catches sight of the wolf in his arms. Once he’s safely in his office he pulls a chair around his desk so he can place Derek close by and out of sight. When Derek immediately curls up in his coat John decides he can just do without his coat for the day. Especially when the wolf lets out a long yawn and closes his eyes.

“That’s right, you just keep quiet and sleep.” John mutters, reaching over to scratch the wolf behind his ears.

Parrish walks in a few minutes later and smirks when he catches sight of the wolf. “Is it bring your child to work day?”

“Derek isn’t my son.”

Parrish just shrugs. “Maybe not. But we all know one day he’ll probably be your _son in law_.” He peers closer at Derek, a grin on his face. “He's just as cute as Lydia said he was. And _small._ ”

John leans back in his chair, fixing the man with a stern look. “Is there something you needed Deputy?”

“I was just dropping off the file you wanted to see.” Parrish says, placing the file on the Sheriff’s desk. He goes to leave but looks one last time over at Derek asleep in the chair. “Does Stiles know he’s here?”

John shakes his head. “Not yet. I should probably text him and tell him.”

Before John has a chance to take out his phone another Deputy peaks her head into his office. “We just got a call about a hit and run. They’re asking for you.”

John sighs, getting to his feet. He looks over at Derek trying to decide what he should do. Derek’s asleep and should be fine but if he wakes up and no one’s here…

“I’ll stay and look after him.” Parrish says, taking on the couch in the corner. “If something happens I’ll call you or Stiles.”

John nods, clasping Parrish on the shoulder as he leaves. Everything should be fine as long as Derek stays asleep. If not, well then he’ll just have to use the friend's needy dog excuse again.

*

Cora’s aware it’s a big risk returning to Beacon Hills right now but it’s one she’s willing to take. She’s been restless ever since her conversation with Stiles and she needs to do something about it. She knows Stiles said Derek and Peter will change back but she still needs to _see_ them for herself. She needs to be there for her family. She still waits to leave until she knows her arrival time will put her in Beacon Hills after the eclipse, hoping that maybe that will put her less at risk of shifting. At least she has that as her defense when Stiles inevitably lectures her for coming back.

She doesn’t have to wait long to see his reaction. Stiles has just gotten out of his jeep when Cora pulls up in front of his house in her rental car. She sees his eyes widen before a stern glare takes over his face as he points an accusing finger in her direction. “ _You!_ What the hell are you doing here Cora? I told you to wait to come back until after…”

“After Derek and Peter changed back I know.” Cora says, walking until she’s standing right in front of Stiles. “But I couldn’t wait. I needed to see them, and not just to see how cute Derek looks in person. I needed to know they were really alright for myself. I even waited until after the eclipse, see. That should put me less at risk.”

Stiles throws his hands up in frustration. “It was more than the eclipse though! There are ley lines…”

“I know that too. Which is why I won’t be going out to the Hale property until after Derek and Peter change back.”

Stiles sighs, muttering to himself. “Stubborn Hales. There are ley lines all over Beacon Hills, you know? It could still affect you.”

“You said it was a combination of the ley lines and the eclipse, were you wrong?”

“No, I don’t think so. But…”

“No. No buts.” Cora says, crossing her arms across her chest and meeting Stiles’ gaze head on. “I need to be here for them. Can you really tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing if you were in my position?”

Stiles sighs, of course he would. He would have been on the next flight out if he were away and something happened to Derek, even if it meant putting himself at risk. “You know I would. But Derek is going to be furious when he changes back. You know that, right?”

Cora grins. “I’m sure he will be. And I can handle that. Now, where is he?”

“He’s inside with Peter. I left him them here with my Dad while I went to examine the ley lines on your property.”

“You really left Derek?” Cora asks, raising an eyebrow. She’s not accusing him. She’s more impressed he was able to tear himself away. “I’m surprised both of you were able to handle being out of each other's sight from what Lydia’s been emailing me.”

Stiles smirks. “You’ve been emailing Lydia, huh? You know, if you do change it would settle her curiosity about what you’d look like as a wolf. Or well, at least confirm whether you’d look _gorgeous_ or not.”

If anyone asked, Cora would deny that she blushes at that comment. “You’re deflecting. You just don’t want to admit how much you hated being away from Derek.”

“I’m not denying it. I know what he’s like when I just leave the room. He at least seems calm though if the silence from inside is anything to go by.”

Cora nods, before she stills, listening more closely to the heartbeats from inside the house. Or rather, lack of heartbeats. “Stiles, I only hear one heartbeat inside the house.”

Stiles’ eyes widen before he rushes to the door and into the house. He stills when he only sees Peter on the couch. “Peter? Where the hell is Derek?”

Peter just tilts his head, staring at him before he turns his gaze to Cora. He seems far too calm that Derek is _gone_. Cora shakes her head. “Same old Peter, I see.”

Stiles doesn’t comment, too busy pulling his phone out of his pocket and trying to call his Dad with shaking hands. Cora sighs, taking the phone from Stiles after he almost drops it a third time. She dials the Sheriff before handing the phone back to Stiles, who miraculously doesn’t drop it and gets the phone up to his ear.

Stiles paces around the room, running a shaking hand through his hair as he waits for his Dad to answer his phone. “Stiles?”

“Dad! Dad! Derek’s missing! Was he here when you left? Cora can’t pick up on his heartbeat! And I don’t hear him anywhere! He would have come up to me by now! Dad? Dad? Why are you laughing at me? This is serious! Derek is _gone!_ ”

Stiles listens as the Sheriff tries to control his laughter. He doesn’t do a very good job of it but he still manages to speak around his laughter. “How does Peter seem to you? Is he worried?”

Stiles glances over to the couch to where Peter is sitting there watching him, mouth open and tongue hanging out. “It’s Peter Dad! He never worries about anyone but himself!”

“I assure you son, Derek’s fine. He’s here with me.”

Stiles’ mouth opens and closes a few times before he regains his composure, at least a little bit of it. “With you? Why is he with you? Why would you bring a werewolf to the station?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” John tells him. “He snuck into the car when I wasn’t looking.”

“He’s _tiny_! How the hell could he sneak into the car?”

When John speaks, he sounds a little guilty. “I was running late so I may have left my car door open when I ran inside to grab my lunch. I didn’t bother checking the car when I got back in. I didn’t notice he was there until I got to the station and saw him staring up at me from the floorboard.”

Stiles sits heavily in the nearest chair, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “But he’s okay?”

“He’s fine son. I promise you.” The Sheriff tells him, voice sounding much gentler. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I planned to text you but then got called out and forgot. He’s sleeping but he’d probably be happy if you came and picked him up.”

Stiles nods before realizing he’s on the phone and his Dad can’t see him. “Yeah yeah. We’ll be there soon.”

Cora drives over to the station, stating that Stiles is in no fit state to drive. Stiles doesn’t argue, wanting to get to the station as quickly as possible. He believes his Dad when he says Derek is there and alright but he needs to see for himself.

Stiles throws himself out of the car before Cora’s even put it in park, running into the station. He ignores the hellos some of the deputy’s give in and runs straight to his Dad’s office, looking around frantically for Derek once he’s inside. He spots Derek in a chair behind his Dad’s desk curled up on top of his coat. Stiles kneels in front of the chair, burying his face in the wolf’s fur. That must wake the wolf up because soon Stiles feels him licking at his face and neck.

Stiles hears a snort behind him and glances over his shoulder to see his Dad leaning against the door watching them, Cora right behind him. “I told you he was okay son.”

Stiles gives him a guilty smile. “I know. I just needed to be sure.”

The Sheriff pushes off the door and walks over to his desk, patting Stiles on the shoulder on the way to his seat. “I know you did. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Stiles looks back to Derek, picking the wolf up in his arms and holding him close to his chest. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Stiles turns around and walks over to Cora, seeing her face break out into a grin when she sees Derek. “He really is even more adorable in person.”

Cora sticks out her hand without Stiles having to prompt her and lets Derek sniff at it. Derek looks from the hand up to Cora’s face before trying to get out of Stiles’ arms over to his sister. “I’d say he missed you.”

Cora takes Derek into her arms with a laugh, allowing the wolf to nuzzle into her neck. “Well I missed you too. At least in this form you can’t yell at me for being back here.”

“I imagine that will come later.” The Sheriff tells her.

There’s a clattering from behind Cora, causing both Stiles and her to look out the door to see the cause. Stiles smirks when he sees Lydia kneeling on the floor, trying to pick up the books she dropped, clearly flustered.

Cora hands Derek back to Stiles before walking over to Lydia, bending down to help her pick up the books. Lydia sends her a grateful smile, standing up with the books held tightly in her arms. “You didn’t tell me you were coming back in your emails.”

“I didn’t want to risk you telling Stiles and then have him calling me trying to talk me out of it.” Cora says, only sounding a little guilty.

Lydia nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. “It is good to see you again.”

“You too.”

Stiles watches as the two just stand there staring at each other, neither one saying anything. Rolling his eyes, he calls over to Lydia. “What are those books for?”

Lydia startles, looking from Stiles down to the books she and Cora are still holding. “These are journals. Some have information on ley lines.” Lydia says, walking over to Stiles. “I may have snuck into Peter’s apartment and found them.”

“I didn’t hear that.” Stiles hears his Dad mutter from behind him.

“Wait,” Stiles says, peering at the journals in Lydia’s hands, “are you telling me that Peter has had information of ley lines in his apartment _this whole time?_ ”

“He might not have known what was in them.” Lydia says, putting the journal's down on the Sheriff’s desk. “They were in some boxes in his hall closet.”

“Did you look through them?”

Lydia nods, picking one of the journals up and opening it to where the others can look at it. “It’s not much, but it does talk about the ley lines forcing wolves to shift before. More specifically _Hales_. The first time, or at least the first recorded time, was in the early 1700’s. Then again,” she picks up another book flipping through until she finds the page she wants, “in the early 1800’s. Another book wrote about it happening in the early 1900’s.”

“So every 100 years?” Cora asks, peering down at the page.

“It seems like it. That’s just a forced full shift. There have been other reports of ley lines acting up and wolves losing control of their shift but it’s not as common and the timing is more sporadic.”

“And the cases where the full shift happened they’ve always changed back?” Stiles asks, looking down at Derek.

“They have. Usually within a week.” Lydia says, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “He’s going to change back. Both of them are.”

Stiles nods, sending Lydia a grateful smile. “Yeah I know. I just…”

“You miss him.”

Stiles sighs, running his hand through Derek’s fur. “I do. I want him back.”

“He’ll be back to his grumpy self in no time.” Cora tells him, ruffling his hair with a grin.

“So about those ley lines…” Stiles says, wanting to change the subject. “I’m guessing we probably shouldn’t build rebuild the house in the same spot.”

“Probably not.” Lydia tells him. “I’d suggest moving it over away from the ley line that’s on the property. Just because the journals show the forced full shift happening every hundred years it’s best not to risk it.”

“Now that that’s settled can we get something to eat?” Cora asks. “I’m starving.”

“I can stop and pick something up and bring it to Stiles’ and meet you over there.” Lydia says, looking to Stiles for confirmation.

Before Stiles can say anything, Cora speaks up. “Or I could ride with you.”

“But you drove me here…” Stiles says. He doesn’t want to ruin their moment but he’s also without a car.

Cora rolls her eyes, tossing Stiles her keys, surprised when he actually catches them. “You can drive the rental. Just don’t crash it!”

“Yeah because that was my plan exactly.” Stiles says, smirking as an idea occurs to him. “Actually, why don’t you two pick a place and eat there? Then you can bring me, Derek, and Peter something to eat after.”

“Or I can stay with Lydia and you can cook for yourself.”

“Rude. What if I don’t feel like cooking?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “We’ll pick something up for you and drop it off if it. If only so I’m sure Derek and Peter are well fed.”

Stiles goes to argue but the Sheriff puts a hand on is shoulder, silencing him. “Best to leave it be son. I do have a job to do and you kids are taking over my office.”

“We can grab you something too Sheriff so you have something when you get home.” Lydia offers.

John sends Lydia a grateful smile as he gently guides them towards the door. “That would be great, Lydia. Thank you.”

Once they’re outside the station Lydia stops Stiles before he can get into the car. “Just so you know, Scott called an emergency pack meeting yesterday.”

“Oh did he?” Stiles asks, barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “And let me guess, it was about me and Derek?”

“It was. He was all concerned that you two were dating. Worried that Derek somehow tricked you into it or something equally as stupid.” Stiles goes to speak put Lydia holds up her hand. “Don’t worry. Erica and I were quick to put him in his place. Anyone with eyes could see that you two have been pining each other for years. When he had to explain how he found out about the two of you Malia punched him when she found out it was because he tried to attack Derek. Even Isaac seemed pissed and you know how close those two are. And _Boyd_ glared and threatened to make it to where Scott can’t have children if he tries to come between you and Derek.”

“I wish I could have seen that.” Stiles grins, giving himself a silent reminder to buy them all thank you presents. “It’s nice to know you guys have our backs even if Scott doesn’t.”

“He’s oblivious. If he actually paid attention he wouldn’t have been so surprised.”

“That’s for sure.” Stiles looks over Lydia’s shoulder to where Cora is waiting by her car. “You should go. You don’t want to keep Cora waiting to go on your date.”

“It’s not a date!”

Stiles shrugs. “It could be. You like her. She likes you. Why not make it a date?”

Lydia glances over her shoulder to where Cora is watching them, or more like watching Lydia, before looking back at Stiles. “Is it really that easy?”

“Sure it’s not always sunshine and rainbows but no one said it had to be hard, Lyds.” Stiles tells her. “And since she can hear everything we’re saying I’d say it’s worth at least mentioning the idea.”

Lydia nods, giving Stiles a small smile before walking over to meet Cora. Stiles smiles when Cora greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles expects his thoughts to be all over the place on the drive home but his mind is oddly settled, focused on the road and Derek sleeping in the passenger's seat. He just has to get through tomorrow and then the next day Derek and Peter should change back. The next day he’ll have Derek back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I live in Florida and am about to be hit with Hurricane Irma (my first Hurricane) so I'm not sure how things are going to be here since I luckily live more inland. If we don't lose power I can hopefully have the chapter up by this weekend. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	6. Two Days After the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this over for me <3

Peter might love his family, despite the issues they’ve had, but he’ll be really happy when he no longer has to play babysitter for Derek. It’s understandable that after Derek somehow jumped into the shower with him that Stiles wouldn’t want Derek in the bathroom this time. Unfortunately, that means Peter once again has to look after Derek since the Sheriff is gone and Cora hasn’t shown up yet. The way she and Lydia kept smiling at each other last night when they dropped off the food Peter isn’t that surprised. Not that he really wants to think about _that._

Derek’s running around the backyard, chasing bunnies or butterflies or whatever it is he’s found today and Peter is relaxing on the grass watching him. It’s a nice day out and it’s easy to get comfortable. He finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He peeks one eye open when he notices it get quiet and sighs. Derek isn’t anywhere to be seen. After the incident with him sneaking off with the Sheriff yesterday Peter probably should have been more careful.

Peter quickly stands up, running around to the front of the house and spots Derek running after a lizard. He trots after the younger wolf, quickly reaching down with his mouth to pick Derek up. Derek, of course, doesn’t like that and starts growling at Peter. He growls all the way into the house and continues to growl even after Peter’s put him down on the couch. Peter growls back, flashing his eyes, but Derek just does the same, not backing down.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Stiles asks, coming to stand beside Peter.

Peter walks over to the foam letters Erica had brought over, waiting for Stiles to walk over before pawing at the letters. He feels like an idiot but right now it’s the only means of communication he has with the human.

“H. E. T. R. I. E. D. T. O. E. S. C. A. P. E.” Stiles says each letter individually before wheeling around to face Peter. “He tried to escape? How could you even let that happen? You were supposed to be watching him!”

Peter just stares at him. Like hell is he going to try to defend himself by spelling things out, literally.

Stiles must sense that because he sighs, glancing over at Derek. “Why was he growling though?”

Again with the open ended questions. Peter thinks he prefers when he only had to bark as a response.

Stiles watches as Peter paws at the foam pad again, letting out a laugh at the response. “He didn’t like being carried.” Stiles kneels down next to the couch, putting his face right in line with Derek’s as he scratches the wolf between his ears, “You didn’t like big bad Peter stopping your from leaving huh?”

Peter rolls his eyes, heading towards the stairs. If Stiles is down here he might as well take advantage of his empty bed.

Stiles watches Peter go with a bemused smile on his face, not even bothering to try and stop him. He’s going to watch to wash his blanket and sheets after all this anyway. He turns back to Derek to see the wolf already watching him, “Well since you’ve already had breakfast and got your exercise in I think it’s time for some couch cuddling until Cora and Lydia get here, what do you say?”

Stiles isn’t expecting a response so he just picks Derek up and settles him down on his stomach once he’s comfortable on the couch. He opens up Netflix and settles for watching an episode or two of Criminal Minds while he waits. Stiles glances down at where Derek’s settled on his chest, running his hands through his fur and smiling when the wolf snuggles closer to him, “Well that hasn’t changed.”

Stiles gets through 3 episodes before Lydia and Cora show up, lunch in hand. He doesn’t bother getting up, just glances in their direction when they walk into the room. He smirks when he takes in the rumpled state of their clothes and the spot of lipstick on Cora’s neck, “Looks like you two had fun. No wonder you were late.”

“You can’t be late if there was never a specific time given,” Lydia replies primly, ignoring his comment.

Stiles grins, “Fair enough. I’d just make sure you clean the lipstick off your neck before going anywhere public Cora. That is, unless you _want_ people to know what you were doing.”

Lydia’s eyes widen as she glances over at Cora. Cora for her part just shrugs, looking completely unfazed, “Maybe I do. I’m sure you’ve been in a worse state thanks to Derek.”

“Nah. Red lipstick isn’t really Derek’s color.”

Derek chooses that moment to lift his head and look at the two guests, before sniffing the air.

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Lydia says, turning to walk into the kitchen with the food. “Where’s Peter?”

“Upstairs,” Stiles calls after her, picking Derek up and handing him off to Cora. Stiles is about to call Peter down for lunch when the wolf appears at the top of the stairs, “Guess he’s hungry too.”

Stiles walks into the kitchen, taking the plates from Lydia and bringing them to the table so they can get their food. He glances over at Cora and sees her looking at the table, her brow furrowed. “What is it?” Stiles laughs when she gestures to the table to where Peter is already sitting, waiting for his food.

Lydia places Peter’s food in front of him and the wolf immediately digs in. Shaking her head she sets another plate on the floor by Stiles’ feet, gesturing for Cora to put him down. Cora just shakes her head, sitting down between Lydia and Peter, “You certainly got a routine down quick.”

Stiles shrugs, taking a bite of his food, “We kind of had too. We got thrown into it.”

“You know, I was thinking,” Cora says, ignoring Stiles when he mutters under his breath _That’s never good,_ “you were worried about me coming back here because I’m a Hale and whatever changed Derek and Peter did so because they were Hales. But I’m not the only Hale that hasn’t been affected, am I?”

“Malia,” Lydia says, looking over at Stiles with an unimpressed look, “Why didn’t you think of that?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Stiles says, stabbing into his steak, “I’ve been a little preoccupied with my boyfriend being turned into a werepup. I can’t think of _everything_.”

Lydia rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything, allowing Cora to continue, “Malia might not be a Hale by name but she’s still Peter’s daughter. She has Hale blood. So if it was just affecting Hales in the area she would have been turned too.”

“But since she didn’t go near the property or the ley lines she’s fine.”

“Exactly,” Cora says, “which means _I’ll_ be fine.”

“Yeah as long as you steer clear of the Hale property for a while,” Stiles says, glancing down at Derek when he starts whining, and sees that he’s finished with his food, “Just let me finish eating Der.”

“I can take him. I’m finished anyway,” Cora says, standing up with her plate and Lydia’s and taking them to the sink. Lydia takes Derek’s plate from her when she’s done and walks over to the sink to clean the plates while Cora takes Derek into the living room. When Lydia is finished she follows Cora into the living room, leaving Stiles and Peter alone in the kitchen.

Stiles has just finished eating when he hears a shout from the living, “What the hell Derek?”

Stiles almost drops the plate he’s holding in his haste to put it down and get into the living room. Stiles stares wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Lydia is on one end of the couch while Cora is on the other, holding Derek in her arms, “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know,” Cora says, looking down at Derek confused, “I was petting him and we were fine and then Lydia sat down next to me and he growled at her.”

Stiles walks over and kneels down in front of Cora, trying to get a better look at Derek, “Hey Der.” Stiles scratches Derek behind his ears and glances between Cora and Lydia, “He’s never growled at Lydia before. Scott, Isaac and Malia yes. But never Lydia.”

“I already told you it’s because he could smell himself and you on me,” Lydia tells him, eying Derek warily, “The only thing that’s changed is…”

“Cora,” Stiles says, realization dawning on him, “Cora’s here. And he can smell the two of on each other. He didn’t growl because he doesn’t trust you, not really. It’s just she’s family and he’s protective of his family.”

“He’s being the protective older brother even when he is a tiny little wolf,” Cora mutters, but she smiles fondly down at Derek.

“One positive is he’ll be changing back tomorrow so he won’t be all adorable and growly. He’ll be full sized and growly.”

“I don’t see how that’s a positive.”

“Obviously because he’ll be changed back to normal,” Stiles says, grinning up at her before looking over at Lydia, “ _And_ when he’s changed back he’ll remember who Lydia is so he probably won’t be as protective. Not like he would if you were dating a stranger. Wait, you two are dating right?”

Cora and Lydia share a glance and small smiles before Lydia speaks up, “We’re taking it day by day.”

*

Stiles is sitting on the couch with Lydia watching as Derek, Peter, and Cora play on the floor. He tenses when Peter and Derek suddenly stand on alert, focused on the door growling. Cora’s on her feet in an instant, standing between Peter and Derek with her claws out. Stiles warily gets to his feet, looking between the wolves, “What is it?”

Cora scents the air before her brow furrows as she looks back at Stiles, confusion clear on her face, “It’s Scott. Why are they reacting this way to Scott being here?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Because Scott is an idiot and tried to attack Derek the last time he was here.”

When Cora speaks, her voice is deadly calm, “He what?”

Stiles sighs, stepping around the wolves to get to the door. He opens it just enough to look out at Scott. “What are you doing here?”

Scott rubs the back of his neck, looking guilty at Stiles, “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what exactly?” Stiles asks, crossing his arms across his chest, “For trying to attack my boyfriend when he’s nothing more than a tiny werewolf right now? Or maybe for insinuating, behind my back I might add, that Derek somehow tricked me into dating him?”

“Both?” Scott says, the reply sounding uncertain.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to forgive you, not yet. You should have talked to me Scott. Not gone behind my back and called an emergency pack meeting just so you could air your problems about my relationship with Derek. Especially when you don’t know anything about my relationship with Derek.”

“Maybe because you didn’t tell me!”

Stiles’ eyes narrow and he has to tamp down on his spark to stop himself from throwing Scott across the yard again, “Because we knew what you would be like. We wanted to be able to figure out who we are as a couple and enjoy that time together before everyone else started sticking their noses in it and giving their opinions about our relationship. And don’t even say that wouldn’t happen because you just proved it would. And it _did_. I know you’ve had your issues with Derek Scott, but he’s gotten over them. He’s grown. He’s moved on. Maybe you should too.”

Stiles goes to shut the door when Scott pushes his way inside, “Wait a minute. I’m not done yet.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before turning around. When he does Peter is there, standing between Stiles and Scott his teeth bared as he growls at Scott. He glances to his right and sees Cora there, holding back a growling Derek. He can tell she wants to be up there next to Peter just as bad but refrains because of Derek.

Stiles turns around, a grin on his face, “I actually think we are done for today.”

*

Stiles is sitting between Lydia and his Dad on the couch, Cora on the other side of Lydia while Derek is on his lap. Stiles glances over and smile when he sees Lydia’s head resting on Cora’s shoulder, her eyes closed. He hears a yawn and looks down at Derek. The wolf is looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Stiles smiles, pulling out his phone to take one last picture, making sure to snap a picture of Cora and Lydia while he’s thinking of it.

“I bet you’re happy he’s going to change back tomorrow,” His Dad says, reaching over to rub Derek’s belly.

Stiles nods, “I am. He’s cute like this but I’m ready to have my boyfriend back.”

“I know you are. And I’m sure he’ll be just as happy to be back to normal.”

Stiles hands Derek over to his Dad before standing up, “I’m going to get ready for bed real quick. Keep an eye on him?”

The Sheriff nods, settling Derek down on his lap. Derek barely glances up, snuggling in close to John’s chest. Stiles smiles softly at the sight, snapping another picture before running upstairs to change and brush his teeth. When he comes back down Lydia and Cora are gone and his Dad is standing at the foot of the stairs, Derek in his arms.

“Lydia and Cora went back to Lydia’s,” the Sheriff tells him, “said to tell you they’ll see you sometime tomorrow if you’re able to.”

“Why wouldn’t I…” Stiles begins, before stopping himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “Oh. Umm… I can take Derek. From you, I mean.”

John raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he hands Derek over, before patting Stiles’ shoulder on his way up the stairs, “Get some sleep son.”

As Stiles lays in bed that night, waiting for sleep to claim him, Derek curled up next to him all he can think about is Derek. _Tomorrow,_ he thinks, _I’m going to have him back tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this. I have some of it done. Depending on how bad things get here because of the hurricane and whether or not I still have power I might be able to get the chapter posted this weekend. If not, it'll be early next week. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts since next week is finals week so a part form binging Criminal Minds I'm going to have a lot of free time for the next 3 weeks.


	7. Three Days After the Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thanks to my beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this through for me and catching the places where my brain was faster than my fingers and forgot to put words. You're the best! <3

When Stiles wakes up it’s to feel a much more solid weight on top of him. At first he’s confused, thinking maybe Peter decided to sleep on top of him rather than at his feet. Then his hand reaches out and he feels skin and heat and muscles. Stiles pokes at it to make sure he’s really feeling it because he _knows_ who these muscles belong to. He’s sure of it. Stiles hears a quiet chuckle as a hand brushes through his hair and his eyes fly open, being met with Derek’s green ones. “ _Derek._ ”

“Were you expecting someone else?” Derek asks, voice rough from sleep and most likely disuse.

“Maybe Peter since he has been sleeping in here too,” Stiles says, glancing around the room.

“Peter slipped out before you woke up,” Derek tells him, moving his hand down to Stiles’ cheek, “didn't want things to get awkward.”

Stiles smiles and leans into the touch. He's missed this. “Why would things get…” It’s then that Stiles realizes that Derek wasn’t just shirtless, he was naked. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah _oh_. We did slip out of our clothes when we changed so it makes sense they wouldn’t suddenly reappear when we changed back.”

“That’s okay,” Stiles says, giving Derek a cheeky smile as he brings their lips together for the first time in a week, “I like your better like this.”

“Naked and in your bed?” Derek asks, moving his lips down to suck gently at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles nods, trying to stifle a moan. “Yeah that. But I mean, I like you better like _this_ ,” Stiles gestures in Derek’s direction. “two legs, memories, actually able to communicate with me.”

Derek’s smile softens. “You missed me.”

“Of course I did. You were cute and all but you weren’t _you_.”

“Funny. I thought you enjoyed having me as a pup with all the things you made me do. And the way you kept calling me adorable.”

“You _were_ adorable, Der,” Stiles tells him, “a tiny ball of black fur.”

“You had me chasing _socks_ Stiles.” Derek grumbles.

Stiles grins, hooking his arms around Derek's neck, giving the man a quick kiss. “You telling me you wouldn't chase socks now?”

Derek growls. “No. But I'll chase something else.”

The way Derek looks intently at him has Stiles yelping and scurrying out of Derek's arms and out of bed, but there's laughter in his voice when he speaks. “I looked after you!”

Derek smirks, getting out of bed himself and quickly advancing on Stiles as he backs away. “I know. Now I'm going to thank you. Are you going to run or not?”

Stiles grabs his shoes and keys and takes off down the stairs, calling out over his shoulder as he goes. “I'm not afraid of you big bad wolf!”

He hears Derek chuckle, then the sound of footsteps behind him. He almost runs into his Dad on the way out of the house. The man just shakes his head. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Stiles grins, taking off again. Then he calls over his shoulder to Derek, “Just remember you’re naked Der! I might enjoy the sight but you might give the neighbors and my Dad a heart attack. See you at your apartment!”

Stiles laughs gleefully when he hears Derek call after him. “ _Stiles!”_

 

Stiles takes a few deep, shuddering breaths, running a hand through Derek’s hair. Derek’s still hovering over him, his forehead resting against Stiles’, his eyes closed. They’re both sticky with sweat and other things and it should be uncomfortable to still be this close but Stiles doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t want to lose contract with Derek yet. He knows Derek wouldn’t go farther than laying next to him on the bed but he needs this closeness. He needs this reminder that Derek is Derek again.

Derek doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to pull away either. Derek’s eyes slowly open and stare into Stiles’ with such an intensity that it makes Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. “Thank you,” Derek says, his voice soft and sincere.

Stiles doesn’t have to ask what Derek is thanking him for. “You don’t have to thank me, Der.”

“I do though. You…” Derek sighs, rolling off Stiles and causing the younger man to whine at the loss of contact. Derek huffs out a laugh, grabbing Stiles and pulling him until Stiles’ laying across his chest making it to where he’s now hovering over Derek. “You looked after me. I know I made a comment about the socks thing but that was… you were doing what you needed to do to keep me happy and protect me. I know that. I know what happened with Scott,” when Stiles tenses, Derek runs a soothing hand down his back, “I’m not angry he knows. We planned to tell him anyway. And he was being unreasonable. Of course you snapped.”

Stiles looks down to see Derek smiling up at him, “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

“You sent him flying through the air, Stiles. You didn’t even have to think about it, did you? It just happened.”

“He was trying to hurt you,” Stiles shrugs, “I did what I needed to do to protect you.”

“And got hurt in the process,” Derek murmurs, bring Stiles hurt arm up to his lips so he can place small kiss on it.

Stiles rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face, “It’s basically healed, but by all means kiss it better. In fact…”

“If you’re going to tell me someplace else on your body hurts and ask me to kiss it better, please don’t. I love you, but after what we just did I don’t think even I could recover that quickly. Not even with my werewolf stamina.”

“So I should save it for another time then,” Stiles smirks, “noted.”

“Here I was trying to have a moment and now we’re alluding to sex,” Derek says, trying and failing to fight a smile.

Stiles grins down at him. “You’re the one that had to kiss my already healing injury.”

When Derek speaks, his voice is soft. “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I know,” Stiles runs a hand from Derek’s cheek up into his hair, smiling when Derek sighs and closes his eyes, “that goes both ways big guy.”

Derek smiles up at Stiles, using a hand to guide Stiles’ head down so their lips can meet in a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles mumbles against his lips, “I’m happy you’re back to normal.”

Derek hums his response, content to just lay there with Stiles. Stiles smells happy and content, but Derek can tell he’s distracted from the way he’s focused on where his hands are absentmindedly playing with Derek’s chest hair. “What’s on your mind Stiles?”

Stiles eyes snap up to meet his, a smirk on his lips. “That’s a dangerous question.”

Derek rolls his eyes, not falling into the trap Stiles is trying to set. “Stiles. Something is bothering you, what is it?”

“Nothing’s bothering me,” Stiles says, his heartbeat steady, “I just was wondering what you remembered when you were a pup. Because you seemed to have a problem with Scott and even Malia and Isaac. The only ones you were okay with were me, Peter, my Dad, and Lydia. Well except when Lydia was around Cora. But you couldn’t… you hated it every time I left the room, you know? You weren’t like that with Peter and the others.”

“While Peter smelt like family and pack,” Derek says, after a moment of pondering,  “you were the one that smelt most familiar and safe to me, so of course I wanted to keep you close. Even when I didn’t have any memories I knew I could trust you. I knew I was _safe_ with you. You smelt…”

“How did I smell?” Stiles asks, voice quiet.

Derek’s hands run along Stiles back, one working it’s way up to his neck and into his hair as Derek studies Stiles face and tries to figure out the best way to describe what he experienced. “You smelt like you belonged. Like we were tied to together. You smelt like home.”

“Past tense or…”

“You’ve always smelled like home to me Stiles,” Derek tells him, smile soft and eyes bright and happy.

“Always?” Stiles asks, face confused, “But you hated me when we first met!”

“I didn’t hate you,” Derek says, brow furrowing in confusion, “I was annoyed, maybe, especially because of how good you smelled to me and knowing you were off limits.” Stiles goes to speak but Derek cuts him off, “you were. You were young, Stiles. Still in high school. It wouldn’t have been fair of me to pursue you back then. I needed time to heal. I needed to be happy with myself before I could even think of being with you. I couldn’t stake all of my happiness on you, you deserved better than that.”

Stiles nods, running a hand through Derek’s hair, “But I make you happy?”

“Of course you do,” Derek tells Stiles, giving him a fond smile, “Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Stiles grins down at Derek, “You make me happy too.”

Derek’s smile widens as he lightly runs his fingers along Stiles sides, laughing when he squirms and tries to get out of Derek’s grip, “Something wrong?”

“You know exactly what you’re going,” Stiles tells him, attempting to escape, only to have Derek flip them over, bracketing Stiles’ legs between his own as he continues to tickles him. “ _Derek,”_ Stiles whines, laughter clear in his voice, “stop it!”

Derek grins down at him, “Make me.”

 

**3 Years Later**

Stiles looks around the backyard at the pack, a pleased smile on his face. It had been awhile since the pack last got together like this, with a lot of them away at college most of the year. But now they were all back in Beacon Hills. Some with degrees and a job like Stiles who's now a deputy at the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. Some have finished their undergrad but plan to go further like Lydia who's working towards being a lawyer. Lydia’s currently sitting at one of the tables put out in the backyard, Cora beside her with her head in Lydia's lap. Erica and Boyd are next to her, the now happily married couple listening to whatever story Lydia is telling.

Isaac sits across from them with his boyfriend Bradley. They met during Isaac’s first week of college, the two quickly forming a bond. Stiles remembers when a few months after they met Isaac called him, freaking out because he realized he liked Bradley and didn’t know how to handle it. _What if he doesn’t like me? What if he reacts badly that I’m a werewolf?_  Stiles had calmed Isaac down, telling him that Bradley would be an idiot if he didn’t like him and that if he really cared about Isaac he wouldn’t care that he was a werewolf. Stiles had been right, of course. Isaac called him a few days later sounding giddy because Bradley had kissed him. Apparently, he’d also known all along that Isaac was a werewolf because he was part of a pack in Tennessee and could pick up on Isaac’s tells. The two had been together ever since. Stiles had to have a talk with Bradley the first time Isaac brought him home, telling him not to hurt Isaac.

Malia was there with her boyfriend Colin, having flown in a couple days ago from Spain. She met him when she visited Paris 2 years ago but hadn’t agreed to date him until last year. She said she wanted to be able to travel without having to be worried about a long distance relationship. When she ran into him again in Australia a year later she caved and agreed to a date. Turns out she didn’t have to worry much about a long distance relationship because he was more than happy to travel with her.

Scott was there too, sitting on the other side of Isaac. He’d spent the last few years at UC Davis and was still planning to take over the clinic for Deaton one day. After Derek had turned back the pack, mostly Erica, had ordered Scott to apologize to both Derek and Stiles. Stiles had almost laughed when he opened Derek’s apartment door to see Scott there, shuffling his feet while the rest of the pack stood behind him. Things had still been shaky after that but they’d managed to stay friends. And even though they might not be as close as they once were but Stiles was still glad he was here.

Peter’s also there, standing off to the side talking with Melissa, Argent, Stiles’ Dad, and Lydia’s Mom. Peter was different after he changed back, calmer almost. He’d offered to help Derek rebuild the house, miles away from the ley lines of course, and Derek had happily accepted. It was as if being forced to change into a wolf for a week had been the push Peter needed to try and reconnect with his family. Peter seemed like he was trying to change. Not in the sneaky, creepy way he did before but he was giving it a real shot and trying to settle down.

Another unexpected result of being changed into a wolf was that Peter and the Sheriff were _friends_ now. Peter offered advice on supernatural cases and they even had lunch together. A lot of the time Chris joined them. Stiles didn’t know what to think of that newfound bromance, or tri-bromance. The first time he had come home to find Chris, Peter, and his Dad in the living room drinking beer and watching baseball he’d thought he was seeing things or got transported into another dimension. His Dad had just rolled his eyes, told him to grab a beer, and sit down and watch the game.

“Why are you over here away from everyone else?” Derek asks, walking up beside Stiles.

“Just thinking about how happy everyone looks,” Stiles tells him, slipping his arm through Derek’s, “we’ve really come a long way.”

“We have,” Derek says, smiling at him before placing a lingering kiss on his lips, “are you ready?”

Stiles glances down at their hands, where they brand new wedding bands are on their fingers, before smiling up at Derek, “Yeah. Can’t keep our guests waiting.”

Derek snorts, “Can’t have a wedding reception without the groom's present.”

“Well technically you  _could,”_ Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Not now,” Derek tells him, placing a kiss right below his ear, “We have plenty of time for that later. The rest of our lives, in fact.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says linking their fingers together, staring up at his new husband. Happy and surrounded by the people he cares about, “the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end. I've loved writing this (and pup Derek). I wanted to finish this before Hurricane Irma gets here in case I lose power. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Feel free to send me some prompts on [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) (or here in the comments) (:


End file.
